Nunca fui virgen
by BellayEdwardpuroamor
Summary: Adaptación Bella quiere ser cantante y lo consigue Pero ¿a que precio?
1. PROLOGO

¡Hola! Os dejo mi primera historia adaptada. Es muy hot y hay mucho mucho lemon por eso es Rated M. ¡Mayores de 18! Mi deber es avisar preciosuras. NUNCA FUI VIRGEN PROLOGO

Bella se ha fugado de su hogar para convertirse en una cantante famosa. Y lo consigue. Pero ¿a qué precio? Las pruebas a que la someten los agentes de artistas, los críticos y los empresarios de la industria del disco no tienen nada que ver con los méritos de su voz. Es su cuerpo lo que todos ambicionan poseer y no precisamente de la manera más convencional. Quienes tienen en psus manos el destino de Bella son hombres y mujeres obsesionados por la necesidad de satisfacer apetitos innombrables y vicios aberrantes. Contagiada por la depravación circundante, Bella olvida que alguna vez fue virgen.


	2. Chapter 1

1

—…Querido, querido mío, qué feliz soy de pertenecerte otra vez… ¡Oh, sí!… Fóllame más rápido, más fuerte, Edward, amor mío…

Bella se retuerce en todos los sentidos bajo mi cuerpo, con la boca exangüe, los labios carmíneos abiertos en busca de una respiración difícil, los pómulos encarnados, la frente empapada en sudor, los ojos en blanco, murmurando frases de amor, palabras de gratitud, mi amante se entrega con todo el impulso de su cuerpo joven, con todo su amor, que reencuentra para mí al cabo de varios meses de ausencia.

Actuando con lentitud, yo hago entrar y salir mi sexo en su vientre sediento de placer; su vagina, rezumando jugo, se encoge poco a poco en proximidad del espasmo que la sacudirá por entero.

Bella cierra los ojos, con los párpados crispados. El repentino rubor de su tez habitualmente pálida, su cuerpo arqueándose bajo el mío, sus muslos estrechándose sobre mis riñones, su respiración jadeante, su gran boca abierta, todo en su comportamiento me anuncia que mi tierna amiga está a punto de conocer un orgasmo descomunal.

— ¡Oh!… Edward, Edward…, te amo…

La hermosa niña se deja caer, abatida, sobre la cama. Sus muslos se separan más aún, su minino, repleto de líquido, relaja su presión en torno a mi miembro viril; por un instante, ella permanece sumida en una aparente inconsciencia y luego, comoquiera que yo persisto en mi ataque con golpes bruscos y regulares, parece salir de un profundo desvanecimiento, me mira fijamente a los ojos como si acabara de redescubrirme, me sonríe con amor y, sin más espera, se incorpora de nuevo al juego, vuelve a cerrar las piernas sobre mis riñones, me estrecha el busto con sus brazos largos y tibios, pega sus labios a los míos, encoge el vientre para alojar mi falo en el torno sedoso de sus carnes íntimas, se contrae con una intensidad tal, que yo, el macho, el hombre fuerte, ya no puedo resistir más e inundo la ardiente cavidad de mi amiga con un estallido de licor de amor.

Personalmente, al haberme contenido durante tanto tiempo, estoy reventado, soy incapaz de reanudar la lucha sin un instante de respiro; lentamente, retiro de la viscosa funda mi sexo, que inicia un rápido reblandecimiento.

Bella me come a besos; sus piernas, enroscadas sobre mis riñones, me impiden un retroceso más pronunciado. Con su mano derecha, ella trata de infundirme un renovado vigor acariciándome el escroto mientras la palma de su mano izquierda me recorre los riñones.

Yo le devuelvo sus besos, le amaso los senos con una mano y con la otra, que he deslizado por entre nuestros vientres, le acaricio el pubis. A Bella le encanta que le incruste el dedo en la vagina y que, con el resto de la mano, oprima con fuerza su monte de Venus al mismo tiempo que le froto, con la tercera falange del dedo medio, el clítoris, que nunca tarda en erguirse.

Pero, sorprendido por la llegada de Bella (que no me había anunciado su regreso), he pasado toda la noche anterior gastando mis fuerzas sin contar con mi amiga y esta tarde, pese a todo el deseo que ella me inspira, no puedo multiplicarme.

Entonces, despacio pero con decisión, consigo zafarme de su presa, sonriéndole para suavizar el efecto provocado por mi esquiva.

—Pero ¡querido!…

—Perdona, pero ya no tengo veinte años…

—No me vengas con cuentos. No hace ni seis meses que repetías varias veces al día… ¡Dime al menos que te has agotado con otra, esta última noche!…

—Sí… Con Tanya. Pero dime, querida, ¿serías tu capaz de ayunar todo este tiempo?… No lo creo, a juzgar por todo lo que han contado los periódicos sobre tu vida privada…

—Bah…, en parte verdades, en parte mentiras. Pero te aseguro que estoy en ayunas de amor desde hace casi un mes…, es cierto. Pero sí admito que mi vida en París no ha sido como la de una monja. Dios, ¿qué he sacado con ello?… Y, a fin de cuentas, ¿para qué? Para una celebridad de unos meses.

Bella suspira.

—Pareces harta del mundo del espectáculo. Creí haberte perdido cuando salió tu segundo disco, ¡tuvo mucho éxito!

—Oh, sí, un éxito sensacional, dos millones de copias, dinero a porrillo… para el editor, no para mí, porque mi contrato no preveía ningún porcentaje de las ventas… ¿Ves de qué va la historia?

— ¡Bueno!… Esto me recuerda una canción de Michel Sardou, _Les gens du showbusiness_ , ya sabes, esa en la que describe las ilusiones frustradas de esas chicas víctimas de su sed de triunfo y que, para estar en primera plana de la actualidad, están dispuestas a encontrarse, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, con los famosos del mundo del espectáculo.

—No fue este mi caso. Yo he sacrificado mi virtud, o mejor dicho, la que tú me dejaste… He tenido mis momentos de gloria, y si caigo en el olvido es un poco por voluntad propia. Ya te lo contaré con detalle un día de estos. Pero antes abrázame y bésame, que tengo sed de tus caricias, hambre de tu amor. Acuérdate que un día me dijiste: «Tu boca es un infierno, tus besos son el paraíso». Demuéstrame que sigues creyéndolo…

Y, para forzarme a demostrárselo, se me escapa, se desliza a lo largo de mi cuerpo, me obliga a tenderme sobre la espalda con las piernas separadas, entre las cuales se arrodilla y luego se inclina hacia delante, con la lengua extendida hacia la madurez de mi sexo, cuyas proporciones se vuelven aduladoras.

¡Santo Dios, qué bien chupa Bella! Bajo mi dirección, hace un año, aprendió el arte de la felación. Gracias a un artículo sobre esta forma de amor oral, leído en una pequeña revista especializada en la armonía de la pareja, Bella y Tanya estudiaron la manera de chupar a su compañero.

Su lengua parte de la raíz de mi sexo, en las inmediaciones de la bolsa genital, entre ésta y el ano, asciende hacia el glande rozando al pasar mi escroto, cuyos pelos se erizan por el estremecimiento nervioso de los testículos, se desliza a lo largo de la vena azul, donde efectúa una parada para dar tiempo a los labios de mordisquear la verga haciendo, con este delicioso mordisqueo, que mi falo se ponga más tieso, que mi pene hinche un poco más y que yo me prepare para una caricia más estimulante. Los labios mordisquean el tallo, la lengua reanuda su ascensión hacia la parte superior de la columna y se detiene en el paso donde esta vez son los dientes los que, con golpecitos rápidos, excitan lo que yo llamo el clítoris masculino, ya saben, esa cavidad entre la base del frenillo y el cuerpo fálico propiamente dicho, bajo la verga, que forma como un nudo… Siento cómo mi cuerpo se pone rígido, mis riñones se hunden, abro todavía más el compás de mis piernas, espero con gozo el instante preciso en que mi subconsciente despegará, el instante en que Bella cerrará sus labios sobre mi sexo.

Ella acaba de cerrar su boca sobre mí aparato sagrado; sus labios húmedos, que aprietan suavemente mi carne, empiezan a subir y bajar por el tallo, provocándome la ilusión de disfrutar de un coito dentro de una alcoba de dulzura infinita.

Pero ella ya relaja su opresión labial, su boca ya vuelve a explorar mi amor, ahora orgullosamente erguido, se desliza hacia la base, la punta de su lengua roza el pico de Venus, sigue bajando, llega al escroto, por el que pasa sin detenerse, alcanza por fin el ojo del ano y allí, apostándose muy hábilmente, encorvándose en forma de rodillo (como sólo ella sabe hacerlo al contraer la lengua), penetra mi ano muy profundamente, tan adentro, que me parece ser sodomizado por el miembro de un niño. Yo no soy del género homo; si bien soy pederasta porque me gusta follar a una mujer por el ano, si no desprecio un beso negro, jamás se me ha ocurrido, acoplarme con un hombre. En cambio, si una mujer experta como son Bella o Tanya, mi amante habitual, me folla con su lengua mimosa, me dejo hacer y obtengo placer.

La puntita hunde su mucosa en mi conducto anal y al mismo tiempo, tras sujetar mi miembro con una mano cariñosa, ella lo masturba, casi logrando por dos veces hacerme eyacular al vacío. Por fortuna, yo sé controlar mis sentidos, consigo siempre retardar el instante en que brota mi esperma.

Bella conoce su tarea, por así decirlo, y prosigue su sodomización lingual, aprieta un poco más mi sexo entre sus dedos hechiceros, sacándome ya algunas gotas de esperma. Entonces, no queriendo gozar en el vacío, me libero de sus caricias, me coloco de un salto encima de ella, le separo los muslos y pego mi boca a su vagina, todavía viscosa y llena de esperma de la lucha precedente.

Parece que Bella no esperaba otra cosa. Tan pronto como su clítoris queda aprisionado entre mis labios, todo su cuerpo se arquea y un chorro de líquido se escapa de su ardiente alcoba, un chorro que me apresuro a recoger con la lengua para no perderme ni una sola gota. Cuando he apurado el último sorbo, vuelvo al clítoris, tan erecto, tan sensible también, puesto que Bella gime como una niña sometida a un martirio, quiere escapar de mis lamidos, pero yo la mantengo bien sujeta después de hacer pasar mis brazos, y luego todo el busto, por entre sus muslos, mi boca adherida a su vulva, ella no puede escapar a mi beso perverso, obligada a soportar las succiones que efectúo en su tallo sensible.

Es entonces cuando ella apresura su felación para acortar su suplicio, un suplicio sin duda delicioso, ya que hace perder la razón y provoca unos espasmos nerviosos tan deliciosos como un goce físico, pero suplicio al fin y al cabo, por cuanto desquicia los nervios. Ella bombea con avidez el miembro que le he incrustado en la boca, sus dientecitos de loba mordisquean la punta de mi pene, aspira con fuerza, me agarra las pelotas, me hunde un dedo en el ano y entonces la pequeña ramera alcanza su fin. Yo no puedo resistir el bombeo unido a la sodomía digital. Mi autocontrol ha sido vencido, y un potente chorro de esperma brota fuera de mi glande y desaparece en oleadas dentro de su garganta, ávida de esta secreción lechosa. Bella engulle golosamente mi goce y sigue bombeando. Pero esta vez soy yo quien escapa a su ventosa: mi carne, irritada, no puede soportar más.

Tendidos uno junto al otro, con la respiración regular, disfrutamos de un merecido descanso.

Ahora que ha renacido la calma, que mi sorpresa al ver a Bella ya se ha extinguido, evoco el pasado reciente y mi encuentro con ella.

Yo era un poli; ya me disculparán si esto no es ninguna referencia, pero especificaré que era gendarme, un poli de moral irreprochable, recto en el deber, fiel, hasta un poco demasiado, a las tradiciones. Así pues, militando en ese cuerpo de élite, siendo jefe interino de una bridada perdida en las montañas de Lozère, entre la Gargeride y el Aubrac, una mañana de invierno fui avisado por una afligida mamá de que su hija Bella, de diecinueve años (la mayoría de edad era aún a los veintiuno), había desaparecido aquella noche. Desde que se había marchado a un baile a las 21 horas de la víspera, no había regresado al domicilio paterno.

En esos países pequeños, los gendarmes tienen la suerte de SABERLO TODO. Enseguida supe en qué dirección debía conducir mis investigaciones, y ese mismo día encontré a la joven fugitiva en casa de su amiguito, en una cabaña del Gévaudan.

Para llegar hasta esa cabaña, mi compañero y yo tuvimos que esquiar durante cuatro horas campo a través, sobre nieve en polvo, un esquí de fondo cuyas características extenuantes son bien conocidas por los especialistas que lo practican. Bella se había marchado del baile con Seth, un pastorcillo de veintidós años que mantenía muy malas relaciones con su padre, un dictador recalcitrante, fiel también a las tradiciones ancestrales y que, para castigar a su hijo por un desliz de juventud, le obligaba a vivir todo el año entre el rebaño bovino, su perro, un hornillo de gas, una mesa, dos sillas, un viejo colchón y las consiguientes mantas para combatir el frío siberiano que reina durante el invierno en esos pagos olvidados de Dios. Para comer, pan y queso, y para beber, agua. El muchacho solo tenía permiso para ausentarse de su cabaña una vez por semana, el domingo, para ir al baile.

—Bella, pequeña, debe volver a casa. Su madre está preocupada, y me temo que su padre tomará otras medidas.

La chiquilla, sin decir nada, bajando la cabeza, aceptó el par de raquetas que le habíamos llevado y nos siguió hasta el _jeep_ , abandonado a ocho kilómetros de aquel lugar.

Mi compañero, que conocía mi influencia sobre las chicas de la zona (no en vano las gentes de la región me calificaban de «caballero»), no decía nada. Había visto, igual que yo, la mirada que Bella había clavado en mí. La chica tenía fama de inteligente, pero también de fogosa, por lo que ya no debía de ser virgen, y yo esperaba ocuparme activamente de lo que quedaba de su virtud. Ya me comprenderán: el futuro con un pastor como Seth no podía aportar nada a esa muchacha, mientras que aleccionada por mí sobre las cosas de la vida… Sí, para ser un gendarme, poseo bastantes conocimientos…, pero por más recto y honesto que fuera en el cumplimiento del deber, me mostraba muy vulnerable a los placeres de la carne. Los caminos del sexo son inescrutables para la razón. ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¿De modo que ya has abandonado tus aspiraciones de ser una gran estrella de la canción?

Yo tuteaba a casi todas las chicas de la región. A mis treinta y siete años, habría podido ser su padre…

—No, pero mi viejo no quiere que vaya a Paría a probar suerte, y mi madre tampoco está muy convencida, tiene miedo de que me coja por banda un hampón y, en vez de subirme a un escenario, me ponga en una esquina.

—Claro… Eso es que tu madre ha ido a París y sabe lo que se cuece allí… ¿Eres virgen?

—Vuelva a insultarme y le arañaré.

—No te enfades, bonita; si no eres virgen, me interesas… Eso es todo.

—No se burle de mí. Sé que usted ya es gato viejo para que una chica como yo pueda interesarle.

—Mira, me gustan las jovencitas, y aunque como tú no sean demasiado expertas en la materia, su belleza y buena voluntad pueden compensar su inexperiencia. ¿Qué te parecería si te convirtiera en una chica moderna, una chica que ya no tendría miedo de enfrentarse a un amante y de parecer una tonta, como suelen serlo la mayoría de muchachas?

Mirando hacia un lado, Bella dirigió mi atención hacia mi colega, quien, aparentemente sordo a nuestra conversación, conducía el _jeep_ con destreza a través de la nieve acumulada, a menudo difícil de franquear, pese a circular con cadenas en las cuatro ruedas.

—No temas, Jacob es la discreción personificada. Ya tiene bastante con su amiguita como para ocuparse de las mías.

Aprovechando el ruido infernal del _jeep_ al atravesar una barrera de nieve particularmente hostil, Bella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, me susurró:

—Una amiguita de la que usted se habrá ocupado un poco antes de dársela.

—Eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora mismo, tú eres la única que ocupa mis pensamientos… Y…

— ¿Sus pensamientos?… ¿Nada más?

Ella se echó a reír con una risa gutural enloquecedora para un hombre, ya bastante excitado por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

Ya la tenía en el saco. Me levanté del asiento delantero y me reuní con Bella en el de atrás. Allí, sin más preámbulos verbales inútiles, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y pegué su boca a la mía. No fui yo quien se acercó a ella, sino que la atraje hacia mí, para comprobar su grado de resistencia.

De resistencia, nada. Pero de respuesta al beso, mucha.

Ella besaba como una tonta, dejándome follarle la boca con mi lengua ágil, Entonces deslicé mi guante forrado sobre la tapicería del _jeep_ , y mi mano desnuda bajo la falda de Bella. Ella quiso juntar los muslos, pero demasiado tarde: mis dedos ya habían alcanzado su leotardo, que desgarré para abrirme paso hacia sus braguitas. Unas braguitas secas, que ninguna emoción había ensuciado. Curioso…

Esta vez estuve a punto de dejarlo, porque si después de un beso, ese inicio de violación consumada por el desgarramiento del leotardo, la chica no se mostraba excitada, es que debía de ser frígida. Mi lengua seguía follándole la boca, y tuve la suerte de encontrar su lengua, que empezaba a activarse. Ella era realmente muy torpe en el arte del beso, pero su buena voluntad lo compensaba, y pronto nos unió una deliciosa hora a boca. De humedad, nada; de emoción, un poco, traicionada por la respiración que se agitaba, y esos malditos muslos que se empeñaban en cerrarse… Un poco disgustado, le pellizqué la entrepierna y, esta vez, las piernas se abrieron. Con el dedo medio, hurgué como un grosero dentro de la alcoba, por fin húmeda.

¡Mierda! ¡El himen!

— ¿Me tomas por un estúpido? Eres virgen.

Y ya está, se echó a llorar como una magdalena. Maldita sea, si hay algo que me horroriza, es ver llorar a una chica.

—Snif…, yo…, snif…, soy virgen, es verdad.

— ¿Por qué me engañas entonces?

—Si tú…, si usted…

— ¡Tu!

—Si tú lo hubieras sabido, ¡no habrías hecho esto! Entonces… Snif…

— ¡Bueno! ¿Y si, creyendo que ya habías sido desflorada, Jacob y yo te hubiésemos poseído aquí, en la nieve, sin preocuparnos de tu virginidad…?

—Bah… Sea hoy o mañana, quiero perderla, y como quisiera que fueras tú… ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo… Pero ¿sabes una cosa?, a mí, las flores de azahar…

—Si dejo de ser virgen, ¿me poseerás?

— ¡Mierda!

Llevamos a Bella a casa de sus padres, en Javols, pero, una vez allí, ni mamá ni papá quisieron saber nada de su hija fugitiva.

—Devuélvanla allí donde la han encontrado, a esta fresca —ordenó papá.

—Ya no eres hija mía —lloriqueó mamá.

Y aquí nos tienen, Jacob y yo, a cargo de una virgen de la que ni él ni yo teníamos intención alguna de aprovecharnos.

De regreso al cuerpo, telefoneamos al oficial de la compañía.

—Esta noche ya es demasiado tarde para solucionarlo, custódiela en su casa, confíela a su mujer, y mañana notifique a las autoridades locales.

Dicho en otras palabras: «Búscate la vida, amigo. Si surgen problemas, allá tú, que no has entendido las órdenes». La gendarmería también es esto: un cuerpo de policía donde se dejan las responsabilidades al subordinado. Si éste las asume con éxito, carta de felicitación y puntos para un ascenso; si fracasa, la suspensión de rigor. Les presentaré a mi concubina, Tanya. Rubia como el trigo, con ribetes de ramera, y los ribetes son gruesos…, ella ha sabido, desde el principio de nuestro concubinato, darme los placeres más deliciosos que puedan existir.

Y, esa noche, le presenté a Bella. Mi amiga se dio cuenta enseguida de una complicidad tácita entre la fugitiva y yo. Con un suspiro, me preguntó si esa noche debía ceder su sitio en el lecho pseudoconyugal.

Tanya comparte mis gustos por los juegos entre amigos, no le importa que yo invite a nuestros conocidos para que, entre personas inteligentes, intercambiemos ideas y… parejas. A raíz de estas orgías nos sentimos cada vez más enamorados el uno del otro. Es este el interés que reside en los intercambios: acercar a los esposos, que, cómplices de sus locuras mutuas, se admiran cada vez más y encuentran su relación cada vez mejor.

Los intercambiadores no me contradirán.

—No, ella es virgen, no desea seguir siéndolo e incluso me habría escogido para poner fin a ese estado físico deplorable. Sólo que a mí no me interesa mientras ella no resuelva su situación.

—Bah, a los diecinueve años no hay demasiado riesgo. Vamos, querido, esta noche yo te la prepararé moralmente, y luego tendrás que cumplir con tu deber como hombre.


	3. Chapter 2

2

Esa noche me habían designado para una visita de inspección a la comisaría con otro gendarme que no era Jacob y, a pesar del cansancio consiguiente a ocho horas de esquí, decidí salir. Sobre todo para dejar tiempo a Tanya de preparar moralmente a la chica, ya que había dado a entender a mi concubina que deseaba su presencia en la cama cuando yo desflorase a Bella. Así pues, Tanya debía preparar a Bella en presencia de un testigo para su gran evasión…

Terminé el servicio a medianoche y regresé al apartamento. En el dormitorio se oían cuchicheos, risas de muchachas con cosquillas. ¿Acaso Tanya, siendo lesbiana, se había aprovechado de la ingenuidad de Bella para convertirla al safismo?

Entré en la habitación. Las dos hembras estaban acostadas en la cama, desnudas, con las piernas separadas, cogiéndose cada una los senos a manos llenas.

Por supuesto que he visto a otras, pero al ver a esas dos admirables ninfas en traje de Eva, una tan morena como la otra rubia, esculturas perfectas, ni un solo gramo de grasa en los muslos, cinturas estrechas, pechos redondos como frutas apetitosas, pezones morados, vientres lisos, caderas de curvas perfectas, uno las habría imaginado talladas por el mismo escultor o fundidas en el mismo molde.

—Oye, Edward —me dijo Bella sonriendo—, no me habías dicho que Tanya era tortillera. Si le hubiese dejado hacer, habría terminado la noche con ella. Pero tranquilízate, que aún no ha nacido la chica capaz de seducirme. Hembra quiero ser, y hembra seré. Ven con nosotras, que ya estoy harta de ser virgen.

— ¡Ni hablar! —La interrumpió Tanya—. Yo estaré con mi hombre antes que tú.

—Sí, sí, ya lo he entendido… ¿Sabes, Edward?, tu mujer te ama… O, por lo menos, lo finge muy bien.

¡Plas!

— ¡Vaya! ¿Te has vuelto loca? —rugió Bella, frotándose la mejilla que acababa de recibir una torta magistral.

—Basta, chicas. No temáis, que ya sabré recompensaros a las dos.

De hecho, si, convencido de la virginidad de Bella, de la complicidad de Tanya en el asalto a la inocencia que se me ofrecía, no hubiese estado excitado como un ciervo, creo que esa noche no habría deseado otra cosa que abandonarme en los brazos de Morfeo, de tan reventado como estaba por las ocho horas de esquí efectuadas durante el día.

Pero el hecho de saber que una virgen estaba impaciente por conocer mi ley, que esa noche iba a poseer una flor de azahar en presencia de mi amada concubina, el imaginar que sería ella, Tanya, quien tal vez abriría los labios de su joven amiga para facilitarme el acceso, me ponía caliente como un toro. Cuando me bajé los calzoncillos, apareciendo desnudo ante las dos bellas mujeres, orgulloso del regio miembro que les mostraba, la mayor tuvo un estremecimiento, y la más joven soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver, aparentemente por primera vez en su vida, a un macho en todo el esplendor de su virilidad.

— ¿Es…, es… con eso?…

—Sí, querida, es con eso que va a hacerte mujer, es con eso que va a entrar dentro de ti, primero por delante, luego por la boca y, al final, por el ano, pero no todo en una noche… Ya verás, Edward folla duro, es una sensación divina.

— ¿Folla duro?… ¿Por qué, acaso hay hombres que follan blando?

—Así es… Los que tienen una verga larga, demasiado larga para mantenerse dura. Como ves, él tiene un sexo grande, pero sólo lo bastante largo como para mantenerse erecto durante todo el acoplamiento.

Se volvió hacia mí:

—Ven, querido. Enseñaremos a esta potrilla cómo sabemos hacer el amor.

Dicho esto, mi tierna amiga abrió más ampliamente su compás carnal, en el centro del cual se me exhibía la concha rosa de una feminidad empañada de rocío y que, en su parte superior, dejaba asomar un bolón erecto a pedir de boca y para el cual yo reservaba siempre besos prolongados.

Me abalancé prácticamente sobre la cama. Ellas se separaron para hacerme un hueco entre las dos, pero esto no serviría para dar a Bella una perfecta visión del dúo que Tanya y yo queríamos ofrecerle. Entonces Tanya se colocó en el medio y, desde ese momento, sin detenerme para nada en mi progresión perversa, me ocupé de mi tierna amiga.

Hicimos como si hubiésemos estado solos. De hecho, ¿acaso los enamorados no están solos ni el mundo, incluso rodeados de gente?

Estrechando a Tanya con el brazo derecho, colocando mi mano izquierda sobre su pecho, acerqué la boca a ese hermoso fruto purpúreo que son sus labios. Ella los abrió antes de que yo los alcanzara, y Bella pudo ver mi lengua uniéndose a la de mi amante. Al mismo tiempo que se mezclaban nuestras salivas, mi mano izquierda descendía por el busto, por el vientre liso, rozaba el vellocino de oro, y un dedo extendido hacia delante se incrustaba en la garganta carnal. Allí, el dedo encontró un túnel ya viscoso de emoción, en el que se deslizó.

De pronto Tanya, excitada como estaba por la situación particularmente erótica en que nos encontrábamos, empezó a gemir como una hembra en celo. Su pelvis se movía y oscilaba como una larga serpiente flotando en un mar agitado; separando aún más las piernas de su compás, se abría y daba golpes de riñón hacia delante, tratando de hacer entrar más profundamente mi dedo en su cueva de amor.

—Mmm…, querido, qui…, quisiera… que, que me…, me chuparas…, ¡oh, sí! Amor mío, tu boca, tu lengua en mi minino… y… dame también tu cola. Sí, querido, ¡pronto!

¿Cómo resistirse a tales súplicas? Díganmelo.

Así pues, me acosté sobre mi hermosa yegua. Ella levantó las rodillas, dobló las piernas y me ofreció su escudilla. Pongo a Dios por testigo que esa es la caricia que prefiero dar de todas: besar, chupar, mordisquear, beber a lengüetadas, lamer una vulva tibia y rosada, sentir debajo de mí a la hembra excitarse, gemir, suspirar, jadear, chuparme obstinadamente como si quisiera desencadenar mi espasmo en el mismo segundo en que va a estallar el suyo.

Tanya, con la boca llena de mi erección, su higo comido y chupado, perdía la razón visiblemente. Los sonidos sordos que escapaban de su boca repleta, los movimientos desordenados que hacía para pegar aún más su sexo a mi boca si eso fuera posible, la corriente viscosa y deliciosa que fluía de su vagina inundada de emoción, todo hacía presagiar que su orgasmo estaba próximo.

Excitado desde esa tarde, engolosinado por la idea de la presencia de Tanya en el transcurso del desfloramiento de Bella, yo me hallaba en plena forma; tan excitado que, tan pronto como Tanya me descargó su deflagrante humedad en la garganta, noté cómo se me hinchaba el glande y un fogonazo que recorría todo mi falo.

Normalmente, Tanya conserva largo rato el esperma en su boca, como para saborearlo antes de tragarlo, pero, esta vez, yo apenas había recuperado el sentido después de un placer tan intenso cuando tuve la sorpresa de ser rechazado por mi amante, que, ágil como una anguila, se precipitó sobre Bella.

La chica tardó en comprender lo que le iban a hacer. Tanya pegó la boca a la suya, y yo vi, extasiado, cómo mi concubina insuflaba con fuerza mi esperma en la garganta de la joven aprendiz.

Mientras Bella no hubo engullido mi simiente, Tanya mantuvo sus labios adheridos a los de la muchacha. Vi que mi amiga soplaba, como para obligar al cremoso obsequio a descender.

Por fin, vi cómo mi futura amante tragaba la totalidad de mi placer con una sonrisa en los labios, Tanya quiso prolongar ese beso en el que su temperamento lesbiano debía de complacerse, pero Bella la rechazó con vigor.

—No, Tanya, no, yo no seré nunca una tortillera, ni siquiera contigo, que me caes muy bien.

—Idiota, no sabes lo que te pierdes… Cuando Edward te coma la almeja, ya verás cómo te gusta. Pero debes saber que con una mujer es mucho mejor.

—Puede ser… Quizá tengas razón, pero no me gusta… No puedo aceptarlo, por más que me esfuerzo por hacerlo desde la primera vez que has intentado…

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Ya vale, para el carro —la interrumpió Tanya, quien no soportaba que Bella le recordara su fracaso en mi presencia.

¿Por qué trataba Tanya de seducir a esa muchacha todavía virgen? ¿Para alejarla de mí? Sin embargo, yo no veía nada en la actitud de Bella que pudiera suscitar celos en Tanya. Es cierto que sólo soy un hombre y Tanya ya había detectado el amor que Bella sentía por mí, mientras que yo lo he comprobado mucho más tarde, incluso demasiado tarde.

Interrumpí bruscamente su discusión colocándome esta vez entre ellas y, de espaldas a mi legítima, tomé a Bella entre mis brazos. Acurrucada contra mi cuerpo, con su vientre ligeramente prominente pegado a mi renaciente erección, sus redondos senos oprimidos contra mi pecho velludo, ella acercó la boca a mi oído pura murmurar tiernamente que me amaba y que deseaba ser poseída por mí.

—Deja que te prepare un poco, gatita, ya que has rechazado los preparativos que Tanya le ha ofrecido y que…

—No. Viendo cómo chupabas a Tanya, y cómo te chupaba ella, y tragando tu esperma, a la tuerza, lo admito, eso me ha puesto en condiciones y… tócame un poco, ya verás que estoy lista.

En efecto, estaba lista. Aunque físicamente seguía siendo virgen por unos instantes, moralmente estaba entregada, y su líquida emoción impregnó mi dedo cuando lo alojé en su coño, caliente como un brasero.

No tenía más que acostarme sobre ella, acercar mi pene a sus labios vaginales y empujar. No había duda de que ella lo tomaría sin siquiera gemir, pero yo, un pobre latino escrupuloso, no acababa de aceptar la idea de poseer a esa niña como un grosero. De hecho, ya me costaba trabajo imaginarme follando a una prostituta de ese modo, y cada vez que lo había intentado no había logrado gozar. Ahora bien, Bella no era una prostituta, sino una jovencita un tanto traviesa, pero ingenua, pura de cuerpo si no de espíritu. Yo no podía cubrirla, tomarla y gozar de ella, aun cuando ella obtuviera placer.

Tanya, que conocía mi galantería en este aspecto, comprendió enseguida qué me reprimía. Mientras que Bella trataba desesperadamente de deslizarse bajo mi cuerpo, yo, reticente, pasivo e inerte, se lo impedía.

—Mira, Bella, no hay que entregarse nunca a un hombre si éste no te ha acariciado primero, acariciado e incluso chupado, porque, ¿sabes?, un hombre no obtiene placer poseyendo a una chica joven como lo haría con una profesional. Incluso deberías resistirte si no tiene la corrección de mostrarse amable contigo.

Bella comprendió muy pronto las explicaciones que le suministraban, esta vez quizá comprendió con mayor rapidez, puesto que Tanya todavía no había terminado de hablar cuando la chiquilla pegó su boca a la mía, me ofreció su lengua, tendió su cuerpo a mis caricias y, tomando mi mano libre, la puso sobre su vientre, entre el ombligo y el pubis. Yo era muy dueño de subir hacia los senos o bajar hacia el templo de los amores.

Siempre me ha gustado la manera de besar de Bella. Mientras que la mayoría de mujeres se contentan con abrir la boca para recibir la lengua del hombre y no empiezan a jugar con su propia lengua hasta más tarde, cuando ya están a punto de quedarse sin aliento, Bella entrega enseguida su lengua y no acepta la intrusión de la del hombre hasta más adelante. Es, por lo demás, el modo de actuar de todas las grandes enamoradas. Por supuesto que Tanya forma parte de esta categoría.

¡Dios, qué placer sentir una lengua caliente y ágil en tu boca! Tu lengua juega con la visitante, la provoca, la lame, la atrae para rechazarla, es algo delicioso y muy excitante. A mí me encanta.

No amasé mucho tiempo los senos de la morenita, Ella se retorcía, efectuaba algunos movimientos desordenados, como si me invitara a dejar su pecho tranquilo para ocuparme más pronto de su precioso minino, que bostezaba de impaciencia.

Deslicé la palma de la mano sobre el busto, el vientre y, por último, el sedoso pubis de mi joven alumna. Una vez allí, me detuve para juzgar la impaciencia de la chiquilla. Ella sacudió el vientre hacia delante, y mi mano resbaló con toda naturalidad hacia la tibia guarida. Ciertamente, Bella no mentía. Estaba lista.

Tuve la deliciosa sensación de descubrir con el dedo una secreción vaginal que lo atestiguaba mejor que las palabras de loca excitación de la joven virgen.

Una virgen que se entregaba con toda el alma al hombre, al macho que ella había elegido y que, orgulloso de esta elección, se aprestaba a la estocada con toda la delicadeza, pero también con todo el ardor de que era capaz.

Bella estaba mojada a más no poder. Impaciente por ser cubierta y abierta, esta vez ya no esperó a que yo diera un paso suplementario sino que fue ella quien, con su juvenil pasión, me rechazó, me hizo tenderme boca arriba y, con un ágil salto de cabrita, me montó.

—Ahora, querido, ya no puedes resistirte más, estás cachondo, me deseas, yo me muero de ganas de entregarme y… seré yo quien, en lugar de acogerte, voy a tomarte. — La voz de la muchacha era ronca, sus ojos estaban turbados, un rubor anormal coloreaba sus mejillas, sus húmedos labios parecían abrirse penosamente para dejar paso a las palabras. Sí, Bella me sorprendió esa noche, como de hecho seguiría sorprendiéndome más tarde.

Tanya sonreía, burlona al verme subyugado por una mocosa y admirada por Bella, quien, para tomar el mazo de dimensiones considerables que yo le ofrecía, no vacilaba en quemar etapas. En una situación en la que no pocas pavitontas se habrían mostrado reacias y temerosas, y habrían hecho todo lo posible para retardar el desenlace, Bella, en cambio, se daba toda la prisa del mundo.

Pero fue Tanya quien acudió en auxilio de la pequeña. En efecto, Bella no conseguía sujetar con los labios mi pene hinchado, demasiado móvil debido a mi excitación. La chiquilla estaba en cuclillas sobre mi bajo vientre, necesitaba las dos manos para mantener el equilibrio, y yo, un poco perverso, no hacía nada por ayudarla. De modo que cada vez que ella encontraba el extremo de mi falo, cuando empezaba a bajar sobre él para insertárselo, el sexo, demasiado viril, sacudiéndose de excitación, se salía de sitio y se escurría más arriba o más abajo. Tanya, apiadándose de Bella, se inclinó hacia delante y me cogió la verga con dos dedos al mismo tiempo que abría los grandes labios de la chiquilla. Teniéndome inmovilizado, guio el templo de Venus hacia el pico erecto colocando una mano sobre las nalgas juveniles, y luego, cuando todo estuvo en orden, el falo inmóvil y apuntando hacia el cielo, la vagina situada en la vertical del glande, presionó suavemente sobre los riñones de Bella.

En esta ocasión, Bella me engulló con un solo movimiento. Mi pene, así tragado, logró atravesar la antecámara del amor hasta topar con el himen. Entonces Bella se detuvo. La observé atentamente y pude ver una leve crispación en su rostro cuando la cabeza del pene tropezó con la membrana virginal.

—Vamos, querida, es el momento decisivo —susurró Tanya, que no había pasado por alto la vacilación de Bella—. Si retrocedes, ya no tendrás valor para volver a empezar. Y, ¿sabes una cosa?, si fracasas esta noche, no aceptaré nunca más que Edward te toque.

—No te preocupes, mi bella rival —dijo Bella sonriendo—. No temas, que sólo me estoy, preparando.

Y ¡crac! De un solo golpe, sujetándome por la cintura, empujó hacia abajo.

Una mueca de dolor y luego, tras una sonrisa embelesada, con lágrimas humedeciendo su hermoso semblante y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bella era mujer. Una niña se iba al mismo tiempo que una criatura más bella, más completa, nacía.

Bella no se movió durante más de un minuto. Yo respeté su inmovilidad. Con los ojos cerrados, tal vez saboreando la presencia de mi sexo dentro de ella, Bella parecía esperar quién sabe qué. De repente, abrió de nuevo los ojos; su mirada me turbó: una mirada de mujer enamorada, una mirada de hembra transformada por el amor. Sus labios se entreabrieron y, con una voz ronca que yo no sospechaba en ella, dijo:

—Ya está.

— ¡Querida!… Yo…

—Ahora —me interrumpió, —te toca a ti.

Se volvió sobre el costado, se tendió boca arriba, separó los muslos y, fijando la mirada en mi sexo, descubrió la sangre que la manchaba y sonrió.

In Salvaje, me has hecho daño… Ya lo ves, era realmente virgen. Vamos, querido, ahora soy tuya, fóllame y hazme gozar, siento que voy a subir al cielo.

No fue con violencia que la monté, sino al contrario, con una delicadeza infinita. No hacía falta lubricar mi sexo; su jugo vaginal, mezclado con la sangre, mantenía la polla húmeda. No tuve que esperar mucho para acceder a su paraíso, ella me ayudó lo mejor que supo y también fue ella quien, notando el glande en el linde de su boca íntima, se sacudió hacia delante para tomarme.

Me hundí hasta el fondo, hasta la raíz de mi sexo. Mi verga quedó atrapada en toda su longitud dentro de un estuche de terciopelo caliente. Creí notar sus pequeños músculos vaginales agitándose en torno a mi miembro para suministrarle un delicioso masaje, y tuve que esforzarme para no eyacular enseguida.

Habiendo logrado contener mi placer, inicié entonces un lento vaivén en el conducto ahora ardiente del sexo recientemente desflorado. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, la boca entreabierta, los labios temblorosos, el cuerpo sacudido por intensos escalofríos. Había separado las piernas al máximo para acogerme y luego, una vez empalada hasta el fondo de su vagina, había vuelto a cerrar las piernas en torno a mis riñones, empujando hacia delante cada vez que yo hacía lo propio.

Tanya, que seguía con ojo clínico las transformaciones que se registraban en el rostro de su joven rival, sonriendo de dientes para afuera, no pudo evitar burlarse:

— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Virgen?… No sé. Fíjate en la muy marrana, no tardará en correrse.

En efecto, las paredes vaginales de mi joven amante ya se estrechaban en torno a mi sexo en movimiento, una humedad más abundante empapaba la funda en la que me hallaba, las piernas, pegadas a mis riñones, se cerraban un poco más, sus embestidas hacia mi amor se hacían más rápidas, más frenéticas. Bella jadeaba, gruñía como un animal martirizado; entre sus balbuceos, una palabra más clara:

—Querido… ¡Vamos

Y fui.

¡Ah, amigos míos! Búsquense una virgen, tómenla y consigan, igual que yo, hacerla gozar al mismo tiempo que ustedes; y no duden que se sentirán los seres más dichosos de la tierra.

Cuando Bella abría desmesuradamente la boca para exclamar su dicha en un tono gutural, yo sentí dispararse fuera de mi meato una larga eyaculación que me aturdió hasta tal punto, que me desplomé sobre mi joven compañera.

Confieso que esa noche no habría tenido el valor de retirarme a tiempo, tal como me aconsejaba la prudencia más elemental. Más tarde, es decir, a partir del día siguiente, Tanya suministró píldoras a Bella, quien desde entonces pudo recibirme sin temor. Pero aquella bendita noche, ni ella ni yo pensamos en el posible riesgo de embarazo.

Cualquiera estaría cansado por menos; me disculpé ante Tanya, que naturalmente trataba de despertar mi virilidad para obsequiarse a su vez con un merecido coito.

Bella se acostó en el cuarto de las visitas, y yo me dormí antes incluso de que mi legítima amante regresara del baño.

—Si esta noche vienes a vernos —dijo Tanya a nuestra joven amiga—, serás sodomizada. Pero quizá tus padres te vigilarán…

—Ni pensarlo —aseguró Bella entre dos tragos de café con leche—, me repudiaron ayer. Bueno, que se pudran en la granja criando vacas, que yo quiero vivir mi vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Intervino Tanya—. No creo que puedas confiar en vivir eternamente con nosotros… Ya me entiendes, el trabajo de Edward por un lado, los rumores de la gente por otro… Y además…

—No temas, mi vida, que yo quiero ser una estrella de los escenarios, del _music- hall_ , del mundo discográfico, igual que Sheila, Vartan, Sardou y otras figuras de la canción ligera. —Y añadió—: No saldremos hacia Javols hasta las nueve y sólo son las siete. Tenemos dos horas pura gozar un poco del placer. ¿Me permites hacer el amor con «tu hombre»?

Tanya se lo permitió, pero no sin una cierta reticencia traicionada por una mueca. Esa mañana parecía temer a Bella mucho más que la víspera, y le advirtió con una sonrisa un tanto cruel:

—Tienes razón, Edward va a gozar contigo en uno de sus placeres preferidos: te enculará esta mañana mismo. Si vienes esta noche, podrás pasar a la siguiente experiencia.

Bella, que se había levantado de la mesa al pedir permiso para hacer el amor, se había pegado a mí, que, con manos juguetonas, le había cogido los senos por debajo de la bata que le había prestado Tanya. Al oír la expresión «te enculará», sentí que Bella se ponía rígida junto a mí, y permaneció tensa durante toda la perorata de mi amiga.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? ¿Crees que voy a dejarme penetrar por detrás por primera vez por un sexo como el de Edward? Ya conoces ese glande-martillo, me destrozará.

—Bah, yo también era virgen por el ano cuando conocí a mi marido, y te aseguro que no llegué a morirme la primera vez. Ya verás, si él tiene la suficiente paciencia para prepararte bien, hasta correrás el riesgo de mojarte mientras te dejas socavar el culo. Pero no perdáis más tiempo y pasad a la habitación.

Como desde hacía unos momentos yo acariciaba delicadamente con una mano el pecho de Bella, y con la otra su hermoso mapamundi, debía de haber despertado su apetito, ya que ella se me escurrió para precipitarse hacia la habitación, se quitó la bata en un instante y se tendió boca abajo en la cama, con el trasero levantado y las piernas separadas.

Yo sólo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos, y me desnudé tan rápido como ella antes de lanzarme al campo de batalla.

—Vamos, querido, ven a hacerme daño, porque sé que me harás daño, pero me importa un bledo. Antes de dejaros, quiero saber todo sobre el amor, tal como lo entendéis Tanya y tú.

—Y luego, hermosa zorrita —susurró Tanya al oído de Bella inclinándose sobre ella—, si quieres triunfar como estrella tendrás que estar rodada por todas partes.

— ¡Exacto! Vamos, Edward, encúlame enseguida.

Señoras, les habla el autor: diríjanse un día a su amante con estas palabras y ya pueden estar seguras de que él les mandará a paseo o bien les sodomizará como un soldado que viola a la hija de un enemigo.

Yo… jamás he forzado a una niña, por lo menos no más que a una mujer. Y no pretendía estrenarme esa mañana. Bella me inspiraba demasiado afecto, y yo me debía demasiado a sus futuros sentimientos como para ceder a su capricho. No, yo no quería empalarla como ella me invitaba a hacerlo; encularla sí, pero con suavidad.

Así pues, fue con cierta brutalidad que golpeé las hermosas posaderas que se me ofrecían, ordenando a aquella boba que se cubriera.

Pero no había tenido en cuenta a Tanya, que seguía fiel a su idea.

—Ah, no, amigo mío. Ella quiere que la encules, y yo te pido que lo hagas, y te ruego que no utilices ni un gramo de lubricante.

—Vamos, querida… No pretenderás que…

— ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! O la enculas como ella y yo te lo pedimos, o te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla. Si no, me largaré a Aubrac, a casa de mis padres y… se acabó la bella Tanya, ya se la beneficiará otro. ¿Sabes?, después de seis meses en que me has follado por todos los agujeros, ya empiezo a estar harta… ¡Ay! ¡Oh!… ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Yo me frotaba la mano calentada por el par de tortas que acababa de sacudirle.

—Adelante, querida, lárgate, lárgate ahora mismo. Tu maleta está sobre el armario, aprovecha la ocasión, y deja las llaves antes de salir por la puerta.

Tanya, amansada, quiso asegurarme su amor, aclarar que estaba bromeando, pero me había herido en mi orgullo masculino y, pese a los tiernos sentimientos que me inspiraba, no di el brazo a torcer. Al cabo de media hora, cuando Bella había vuelto a vestirse y Tanya también, acompañé a esta última al garaje para quitarle las llaves después de que hubiese cogido su coche, un pequeño bólido italiano como los que sólo las «rameras» de su clase poseen.

Cuando regresé al cuartel, Bella ya se había acomodado en el _jeep_ para ir a Javols a ver a sus padres. Esta vez la muchacha no pudo leer el menor indicio de bondad en mi expresión. ¿Acaso no era culpa suya que la mujer de mi vida acabara de dejarme? De repente, tomé una resolución sádica. Bella me las pagaría muy pronto.

Llamé a Jacob y le llevé aparte.

— ¿Has visto a la chica? Pues bien, hoy nos la tiraremos los dos a la vez si, como sospecho, sus padres vuelven a repudiarla. Si es así, ella quiere marcharse a París esta noche, pero antes nos la pasaremos por la piedra.

—De acuerdo, confía en mí. Tu piso no está muy insonorizado y lo he oído todo desde el despacho. No temas: estaba solo. Tanya se ha ido por culpa de esa chica, y yo te ayudaré a vengarte.

A la chita callando, Jacob y yo fuimos a casa a buscar ropa civil, sobre todo Jacob, quien no deseaba dar explicaciones a su mujer y, en lugar de coger el _jeep_ , cogimos mi DS 21.

Como ya era previsible, en Javols no hubo nada que hacer. Los padres rechazaron a su hija, y el padre redactó un documento por el cual cedía a Bella completa libertad de movimientos y la responsabilidad sobre sus actos. Una emancipación un tanto somera, que Bella hizo avalar por quién sabe qué autoridad provincial en cuanto llegamos a Marvejols. Una emancipación que se había concedido de buena fe y aceptado como tal por su beneficiaría, feliz de poder volar con sus propias alas.

—Bueno, querida, ya eres libre. ¿Dónde quieres que te dejemos?

—Esta noche, hacia las nueve, sale de Marvejols un rápido a París. Hasta entonces soy toda tuya, querido.

—Mía y de Jacob, porque has de saber que mi colega es como un hermano: nos repartimos la buena y la mala suerte. Tú eres una buena suerte, y la vamos a aprovechar.

— ¡Oh! Pero… Tú, tú solo, dos hombres no. ¡Oh, no! Eso no.

—Vamos, deja de lloriquear. Vendrás con nosotros al hotel y, allí, prepara las posaderas, que las probaremos, y más de una vez.

—Seréis…, seréis buenos, ¿eh?

— ¡Y que Io digas! —Se burló Jacob—. Seremos buenos como los ángeles.

Bella se volvió hacia mí, como si esperase un estímulo para su abandono. Si no quería escandalizarla, tenía que mostrarme como un jugador limpio.

—Tranquilízate, pequeña. Ayer fui amable contigo, ¿por qué no tendría que serlo hoy? Además, Jacob no es un grosero; te follará como Dios manda mientras yo…

— ¿Tú?… ¿Qué…, qué harás?

— ¡Te encularé! Ahora ya lo sabes. Cierra la boca, que ya llegamos.

Sin ficha previa, entramos por una puerta oculta que daba al campo y pronto nos hallamos en la habitación. Asistimos al despojamiento, un poco forzado, de una Bella débil de carácter, sin una pizca de coquetería, y que se esperaba lo peor de aquellos dos sádicos.

—Discúlpame, pequeña, pero esta vez no habrá preámbulos. Esta mañana querías ser poseída por las buenas; ahora es el momento.

—Con suavidad, ¿eh? ¡Tengo tanto miedo…!

—Que sí, que sí, vamos, tiéndete sobre Jacob, toma su polla en tu minino y echa el trasero hacia atrás. Yo me mojaré la verga con saliva.

Y como ella parecía vacilar sobre la resolución que debía tomar, la cogí por los cabellos y la arrastré hasta la cama donde Jacob, ya desnudo, excitado como un ciervo, la esperaba.

Lloriqueando, ella accedió por fin a colocarse sobre el inopinado amante que yo le asignaba. Logró insertarse torpemente sobre el miembro erguido de mi amigo, un acoplamiento bastante inhábil debido a la sequedad de sus órganos en ese momento.

Yo la seguí a la cama. Apenas se había introducido el falo de Jacob hasta el fondo de su tierna vagina cuando yo me arrodillé detrás de ella, le separé las nalgas después de humedecerme el glande y luego, apuntando mi dardo tirante hacia su estrecho orificio, aferrándola por los riñones para mantenerla inmóvil, me hundí con un movimiento lento pero firme. Hasta la raíz de mi rabo.

¡Oh, amigos míos, qué dulce música era ese quejido desgarrador! Bella, a quien yo había prohibido gritar, apretando los labios, dejó escapar un prolongado gemido capaz de partir el corazón. Yo veía a la chiquilla desde mi posición, con la boca cerrada y mordiéndose el labio inferior con los labios, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una figura descompuesta por el dolor.

Yo forzaba a una chica por primera vez en mi vida. Y en aquel preciso instante, juré que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Con el falo atenazado por el esfínter forzado, pero todavía un poco rencoroso contra la pobre niña, la manejé a fuerza de brazos, adelante y atrás, sobre el doble acoplamiento.

Durante un buen rato Jacob y yo conseguimos demorar nuestro placer, durante un buen rato hice deslizarse a la hembra sobre nuestras respectivas virilidades, de manera que, incomprensiblemente, fue ella quien acabó por maniobrar sin mi ayuda, y pronto la oímos gemir en un tono en el que el dolor no tenía cabida. La maldita hembra consiguió, ignorándose masoquista, encontrar el placer en el dolor.


	4. Chapter 3

3

Durante todo el día, y también toda la noche, usamos y abusamos de la hermosa niña, un abuso que incluso terminó por encantarle, ya que al final fuimos nosotros, los dos valerosos adversarios, los que tuvimos que pedir clemencia. Pero ya era un poco tarde y cuando, al percatarnos de la hora, corrimos hasta la estación, era demasiado tarde: la luz roja del tren se alejaba en la gélida noche.

A velocidad moderada, por una nacional helada, regresamos al cuartel. Una vez allí, ¡sorpresa! Tanya, abrigada con sus fieles de visón, aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta de nuestra vivienda. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrojó en mis brazos en presencia de Jacob y Bella, quienes quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquella escena enternecedora como pocas.

Bella residió casi un mes en nuestra casa. Yo tenía dificultades para saciar el apetito carnal de las dos mujeres, y varias veces tuve que recurrir a Jacob para que me ayudara a calmarlas.

Tanya suministró píldoras a Bella, que así ya no corrió ningún riesgo. Pero no tardó en sentirse turbada ante el cariz de la ternura que nacía entre la muchacha y yo, y fue ella quien provocó la partida definitiva de la futura estrella, facilitándole incluso direcciones adonde ir a su llegada a la capital.

Así había comenzado y concluido mi aventura con Bella.

Acostado en la cama junto a ella, solté un largo suspiro. Tras seis meses de separación, casi me había olvidado de Bella. ¿Por qué había vuelto a mí? Entretanto, yo había renunciado a la gendarmería a cambio de un trabajo tranquilo, para mayor gozo de Tanya, quien desde entonces podía invitar cuando quería a los amigos que habíamos hecho y que compartían nuestros gustos en materia de intercambios.

— ¿En qué piensas, querido?

—En ti, querida, en nuestros primeros contactos… Y sobre todo en aquella tarde en Marvejols, durante la cual Jacob y yo abusamos de tu inocencia. Yo no creía que me lo perdonarías tan pronto.

—Tonto. Es cierto que abusaste de mi inocencia, pero sobre todo conquistaste mi amor. ¿Sabes, querido?, sea lo que sea lo que me hayas hecho o lo que me hagas, mi amor no se arrepentirá. Estoy dispuesta a todo para complacerte… Te amo.

—Bella, querida, cuéntame tus comienzos, tu trayectoria como cantante… Supongo que habrás tenido que acostarte con bastantes tipos para poder triunfar…

—Tipos y tipas… Sí, lo mismo que negué a Tanya he tenido que conceder a otras mujeres… Pero si quieres, te contaré toda mi vida con detalle, ya verás qué locura.

»Creo que es inútil extenderme sobre mi llegada a París, la búsqueda de una vivienda y mis intentos, a menudo infructuosos, de conseguir una entrevista con productores. Como habrás adivinado, antes de llamar a la puerta de los capitostes del _show-business_ cuyas direcciones me había dado Tanya, traté en vano de introducirme por mí misma en este mundo corrupto. Pero no hubo nada que hacer, recibí la típica respuesta: "Deje su dirección y ya nos pondremos en contacto con usted", allí donde no se negaron en redondo a concertarme una cita.

»Entonces, maldiciendo la suerte que se ensañaba conmigo, saqué la libreta en la que Tanya me había escrito las direcciones y me presenté al primer señor de la lista.

»Un edificio suntuoso, moqueta por todas partes, varios despachos que cruzar antes de llegar al sanctasanctórum, un ejército de secretarias a cual más bella, que me miraban de hito en hito con una sonrisa entre chanzas y veras, un poco socarrona y horripilante, algunas incluso se permitían hacer comentarios halagadores sobre mi anatomía, y llegué por fin en presencia del Jefe

». —Hola, pequeña. De modo que eres tú la recomendada de Tanya. ¿Cómo está nuestra querida amiga? Espero que bien… Siempre tan bella, sí, no hay duda de que Tanya no puede envejecer ni afearse… Si fueses un hombre, te preguntarías si todavía folla tan bien… Aunque… Creo recordar que nuestra rubia amiga tampoco le hace ascos a la lencería rosa. Dime, ¿te has acostado con ella?

»¡Vaya!, por fin una pregunta a la que me dejaba responder.

»—Emm… No, señor, Tanya no me ha hecho ni la menor alusión a lo que usted dice.

»—Está bien, ya veo que mientes como una hembra de verdad. Me gustan las hembras. Supongo que tú lo eres…

»—Bueno… Ehm… Yo… En fin…

»— ¿Follas o no follas?

»— ¿Qué? Sí, claro, ¿por qué?

»—Muy bien. Pasa a la salita de al lado y desnúdate. Vendré enseguida.

»—Es que… Yo venía para…

»—Sí, para cantar, ya lo sé. Pero antes de cantar, preciosa, hay que subir al trapecio. Así pues, ¿follas o no?

»Cerré los ojos y pensé en ti, tan viril. ¿Iba a engañarte con aquel ser repugnante?

¡No! Pero ¿quería cantar, convertirme en una estrella? ¡Sí! Entonces, acallando mi repulsión, le miré directamente a la cara.

»—Sí, estoy dispuesta. Follaré. No tarde.

»Me mostró la puerta de su gabinete particular y me precipité al interior.

»Todo estaba previsto para las recepciones íntimas: un diván largo y ancho, cubierto con una enorme piel de oso blanco, inmaculada como la nieve; un bar bien provisto de toda clase de licores; una nevera, que abrí por curiosidad y en la que descubrí champán de la mejor marca; un pequeño cuarto de aseo con un bidé de porcelana rosa… En fin, todo estaba concebido para una casa de citas.

»Me desvestí a toda prisa. Una vez desnuda, dejándome puestos las botas de cuero negro, las medias y el liguero, como me había aconsejado Tanya antes de marcharme, me tendí en la cama.

»Tenía que estar húmeda para cuando él llegara. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, empecé a pensar en ti, en tus besos, tus caricias y también tu sexo, que creía sentir dentro de mí… Y eso, amor mío, te aseguro que bastó para mojarme.

»Cuando entró aquel cerdo, mantuve los ojos cerrados. Quería convencerme de que eras tú quien se metía en la cama conmigo, tú quien me cogía los muslos para separarlos, tú quien se acostaba sobre mí, tú quien ponía los labios sobre mi boca, pero ¡basta! La ilusión se quebró. Primero fue el peso, luego aquella boca pegajosa de labios adiposos, su aliento abrasador, sus dedos, que notaba ahora sudorosos y tibios…, todo me devolvió a la cruda realidad. Y cuando abrí los ojos para mirarle, estuve a punto de rechazarle, de tan descorazonada como me sentía y tan avergonzada como estaba de mí y de nuestro amor.

»Logrando vencer el asco que me invadía, jurándome que no volvería a pertenecer nunca más a aquel hombre repugnante, separé los muslos un poco más, esperando ser penetrada por un miembro proporcionado con el hombre.

»Pero a la hora de la verdad sólo me introdujo un pene minúsculo, que, comparado con el tuyo… Apenas si podía notar su miembro en mis carnes, que no entró mucho en mi cavidad y no debía de superar el diámetro del pulgar de una niña.

»En cambio, el tipo descargaba todo su peso sobre mí, resoplaba como un buey en plena labor, su pringosa saliva fluía a lo largo de sus labios colgantes y caía gota a gota sobre mi pecho, porque, acostado sobre mí, con su bajo vientre a la altura del mío, ni siquiera podía alcanzar mis labios para besarme. Y mejor así.

»A partir de ese momento comprendí que no te engañaba. Hacer el amor como un hombre como aquel era prostitución, y yo entiendo que una prostituta no engaña a su hombre.

»Por suerte, el tipo no debía de obsequiarse con gatitas de mi clase muy a menudo, o al menos eso creí en ese momento, porque más tarde me enteré de que todas sus bonitas secretarias pasaban por turnos por ese diván, en ocasiones hasta tres a la vez, y que, mientras él se follaba a una, las otras dos tenían que montárselo entre ellas para excitar al señor. En cualquier caso, fue un polvo rápido. No resistió mucho tiempo. Esperando al menos gozar de su lidia, obligué mis músculos a contraerse, y el tipo eyaculó de primera con un rugido espantoso.

»— ¡Vaya, preciosa! Tú sí que eres fuerte… Llegar a oprimir mi aparato como tú lo has hecho es una proeza, ¿o acaso te han desvirgado hace poco?

»—Sí, debe de ser eso. Me desvirgaron hace apenas un mes.

»—En cualquier caso follas bien… Con mi peso encima, has conseguido menearte. Me parece que voy a convertirte en una gran estrella.

»Idiota de mí, llegué a creerme sus camelos. Loca de gratitud, rechacé a Harry. Él se dejó caer boca arriba; parecía un cerdito patas arriba, con una muestra de verga no más grande que un dedal y tan larga como un minuto de amor… Dicho de otro modo, corta, cortísima… Incluso estuve a punto de echarme a reír.

»Con la boca abierta, me lancé sobre aquella menudencia. Me metí en la boca la verga y las pelotas. Mastiqué, aspiré, chupé, lamí todo aquel instrumental en miniatura; y cuanto más aspiraba yo, menos se agrandaba. Aunque estaba empinado a más no poder, ocupaba poco espacio en mi boca, hasta el punto de que apenas noté cómo se ensanchaba su glande en el momento del espasmo. Me lo tragué todo, el equivalente a una lágrima de cocodrilo, y me fui al bar para servir dos _whiskies_.

»—Uf, me has hecho gozar como un dios… Vuelve mañana. Te mandaré al estudio número 1, el de las debutantes. Ya tenemos la música y tengo una idea para la canción. Vendrás, ¿eh?… Ahora ve a acostarte, que son casi las nueve y mañana tengo trabajo.

»Y, como dice Michel Sardou en su canción: "Una vez en el taxi, su carrera ha terminado", porque a la mañana siguiente, cuando llamé para preguntar la hora de la entrevista, que Harry había olvidado decirme, su "secretaria particular" me respondió que el señor Clearwater me daba las gracias por la agradable velada que había pasado en mi compañía, pero que le resultaba imposible dar curso a sus proyectos con relación a mi carrera. Y aquella zorra, con una voz dulzona, del tipo "me caes simpática y voy a ayudarte", me aconsejó que fuese a ver al señor Caius Vulturi de su parte. Crítico influyente, el señor Vulturi sabría adónde dirigirme y de qué manera.

»Anotada la dirección, cogí un taxi. No eran más que las 9 de la mañana.

»El despacho del crítico se encuentra en el cuarto piso de un hermoso edificio de la calle Rochefoucauld. Ascensor, anchos pasillos profusamente iluminados, hasta el punto de hacer creer que el ahorro energético sólo se estila en provincias, puerta acolchada, placa de mármol blanco grabada con letras doradas: "VULTURI, Caius, crítico".

»Pulsé el timbre. Una mujer pequeña y morena, muy bonita y bien formada, me abrió sonriendo. El brillo de sus blancos dientes iluminaba su sonrisa, ya radiante de por sí.

»No me dejó hablar.

»— ¡Ah! La señorita Bella… Maryse, la secretaria del señor Clearwater, me ha anunciado su visita. Entre, el señor Vulturi la recibirá enseguida.

»"Vaya —pensé—, ya has vuelto a meterte en una emboscada". Porque te aseguro que nada más entrar en la casa del crítico, tuve el presentimiento que del gabinete de Clearwater al piso de Vulturi no había más que un paso y muy poca diferencia.

»En realidad, la diferencia era considerable. Si con Harry Clearwater sólo había conocido una "monta" chabacana y una chupada clásica, con el tal Vulturi y la zorra de su mujer, Athenodora, la cosa iba a ser muy distinta…

No es que su relato fuese muy excitante, pero experimenté un loco deseo de poseer a la tierna Bella y, al cabo de un momento, la provoqué con la punta de los dedos, describiendo con la diestra largas caricias entre la entrepierna y el pecho de mi bella amante.

La recorrió un largo estremecimiento, y ella se acurrucó entre mis brazos.

—Querido, antes de proseguir mi historia, tómame. Tengo ganas de ti, ¿sabes?

No respondí; ¿para qué? Mis gestos inmediatos fueron la mejor respuesta que podía darle. Mi exacerbado deseo se pegó a su vientre, ella separó lentamente los muslos, mi sexo se deslizó en las tibias intimidades, se escurrió entre sus grandes labios y, acto seguido, mi falo se bañó en un estuche ardiente y empapado de espeso jugo vaginal. Acostados de lado, cara a cara, permanecimos inmóviles un buen rato, saboreando cada cual la dicha de poseer al otro.

Yo me hubiera pasado horas así, sin moverme, feliz simplemente de tener mi virilidad escondida en la vulva caliente, de notar los músculos vaginales de Bella palpitando y dando un masaje a mi sexo. Pero ya conocen a las mujeres; son raras las que se contentan con un abrazo inmóvil. Lo que quieren todas es un «deshollinamiento», golpes de riñón por parte del macho al que se entregan, idas y venidas rápidas de un miembro erecto en el interior de su túnel íntimo, idas y venidas de un glande que las atraviese sin violencia desde la entrada hasta el fondo de la vagina, impulsos fálicos ante los cuales se creen perforadas, bajo el yugo de los cuales se creen desfallecer y morir de placer.

Bella no era la excepción a la regla. Como buena hembra, pronto cansada de ese coito demasiado tranquilo, y adivinando que yo no haría nada por alterar la situación, me empujó hacia un lado, me montó y fue ella quien se impulsó arriba y abajo, sobre mi espléndida erección.

Me miraba sin pestañear, sus fosas nasales palpitaban, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, su frente se cubría de gotas de sudor, su vientre se hundía, pero en ningún momento ralentizó su fantástica cabalgada.

Luego una crispación deformó sus rasgos, su boca se abrió, sus ojos parecieron salirse de las órbitas, su mandíbula tembló, ella palideció y empezó a balbucir palabras ininteligibles. Detuvo su carrera en seco, me miró fijamente, pareció estar a punto de desmayarse y, luego, un grito, casi una profesión de fe:

— ¡Edward, te amo!

Se desplomó sobre mi cuerpo, anonadada de lujuria y vencida por el placer que yo le había proporcionado.

Ver a Bella gozar como acababa de hacerlo bastaba para colmar mi felicidad. Decidí, pues, aguardar hasta más tarde para apaciguar mi deseo. Dejé que recobrara la conciencia acariciándole el pecho, fortalecido por su reciente excitación, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y me miró con toda la gratitud de una hembra satisfecha por el hombre al que ama, le sonreí y la atraje hacia mí.

Ella me devolvió el beso con un ardor digno de la más experta de las bacantes, suspiró, se levantó para mirarme de nuevo y, al observar que mi virilidad palpitaba, todavía erguida dentro de su vientre, desenvainó el puñal de carne que albergaba deliciosamente y de un salto, antes de que yo pudiese retenerla (¿quería hacerlo en, realidad?), me encontré con el falo introducido en su boca pulposa.

Me gustan las mamadas en general, pero prefiero una mamada realizada por Bella a todas las demás. Así pues, sin pensar siquiera en devolverle el cumplido, me dejé chupar, aspirar y succionar durante un buen rato. Hubiese querido retardar el instante de mi placer, pero por un lado Bella es toda una experta en extraer la leche de un hombre y, por otro lado, ávido de saber más sobre la vida que adivinaba tumultuosa en el mundo del espectáculo, no retuve mi gozo y cuando éste estalló, proyectándose al interior de aquella boca sedienta, no puede evitar proferir un grito en el que se mezclaban placer y dolor, un dolor delicioso.

—No has cambiado, sigues teniendo ese exquisito sabor a mango un poco verde.

¡Dios, cómo me gusta chuparte!…

—Y pensar que a mi verdadera mujer le horrorizaba…

— ¡Bah! Quizá no sabía hacerlo, o puede que el tipo con el que estuvo antes gozaba más deprisa que tú cuando le chupaban, porque tú… Normalmente te haces de rogar…

—Contigo, nunca…, o muy pocas veces a lo sumo. Eres una mamadora muy buena.

—Gracias a ti y a Tanya, habéis sido tan buenos maestros… De hecho, es gracias a los vicios que me inculcasteis que me he desenvuelto tan bien en París. Por cierto, ¿quieres que siga con mi relato?

—Claro, iremos a cenar a la ciudad. Tengo que ver a Tanya en el café de Tourny antes de cenar. Esta mañana se marchó a hacer un reportaje y, poco antes de tu llegada, me ha llamado para decirme que regresará esta noche. Así pues, pasaremos la noche los tres juntos. Se alegrará de volver a verte.

—De acuerdo. Entonces ya no volveremos a follar antes de ver a Tanya. Resérvate para esta noche, que yo estoy sedienta de amor y creo que tu concubina no escupirá sobre tu aparato… excepto para que se deslice mejor.

»Seguí a Athenodora Vulturi a una especie de saloncito, con las paredes cubiertas de tapices antiguos. Las ventanas estaban camufladas con gruesas cortinas opacas que no dejaban pasar ni un resquicio de luz exterior. Una débil bombilla difundía una luz anaranjada por la sala y yo, procedente de la claridad artificial del pasillo, me quedé unos instantes sin distinguir nada.

»Cuando por fin pude discernir los objetos y las personas que me rodeaban, vi a un hombre en la fuerza de la edad, de unos 45 a 50 años, alto, con un rostro de oficial de las SS, cabello rubio cortado al cepillo, los ojos de un azul demasiado pálido para ser simpáticos. Iba completamente vestido de un color verdoso, y la chaqueta recordaba curiosamente a una guerrera de oficial alemán. Hasta me sorprendió que no llevara monóculo.

»¿VULTURI?… Estoy convencida de que no ha heredado ese apellido de su padre. Su acento gutural confirmó mis sospechas.

»—Buenos días, señorita. Harry me ha llamado, o más exactamente su secretaria, para anunciarme su inminente visita. Ella me ha dicho que usted quiere cantar. Muy bien, pero debe usted saber que, para llegar a la cima, para hacerse un nombre, para aparecer en las revistas o incluso en los semanarios de escándalos, hay que recorrer un camino largo y difícil. Por largo, tú eres lo bastante joven como para recorrerlo. Pero también me pareces muy joven para afrontar esas dificultades morales y físicas. Ya me disculparás por ir directamente al grano, pero comprenderás que siendo tan hermosa y deseable todos los que pueden ayudarte a llegar a la cima querrán quedarse con un trozo del pastel. El pastel eres tú, y con frecuencia tendrás que ceder a los deseos de personas influyentes que te prometerán tan sólo darte el empujoncito necesario. No importa que tengas una bonita voz; debes de conocer estrellas que, sin megafonía, no podrían hacer nada porque son casi afónicas. Bueno… Este es mi trato. Conozco muy bien a un tipo. Si te mando a su estudio, él te convertirá en una estrella, pero para eso hace falta que yo te encamine hacia ese hombre, y antes…

»Ya lo había entendido: para que me pusieran en contacto con ese artífice de estrellas, antes debía someterme a los caprichos de aquel hombre y seguramente de su mujer, ya que él se permitía exponerme las condiciones del trato en su presencia.

»Se había interrumpido, mirándome fijamente con una expresión fría e interrogativa, esperando visiblemente que yo terminara la frase.

»—Antes —dije con voz temblorosa por la rabia contenida—, antes debo satisfacer mis deseos… Ya has satisfecho los de Harry, y si me miro en un espejo no creo ser más repugnante que él.

»—Sin duda alguna, usted es cien veces mejor que él, pero todas esas condiciones de cama me parecen un poco duras…

»—Escucha, Bella, preciosa, eres bonita y ya me pones cachondo, pero te dejo reflexionar. O te sometes a nuestros caprichos y te doy la dirección de mi amigo, o nos rechazas y prosigues por tu cuenta el camino hacia la popularidad. Pero te advierto amistosamente que si recurres a mí, se te abrirán muchas puertas; en cambio, si prefieres actuar sola, yo accionaré desde mi despacho el cierre hermético de todas esas puertas en tus narices. En cualquier caso, no te desanimes: yo no controlo todas las puertas del mundo del espectáculo.

»Un pequeño chantaje al que hubiera podido escapar con una buena dosis de paciencia, pero jamás la he tenido. Quería triunfar, y pronto. Ya que Caius podía abrirme algunas puertas, yo no tenía más que cerrar los ojos de nuevo y entregarme a él.

»Esta vez, armándome de valor, despreciando a ese tipo y a su esposa, pero queriendo hacerles frente con insolencia, pasé al ataque:

»—Tengo prisa. Si te pongo cachondo, adelante, fóllame, soy tuya, pero…

»"No quiero que tu mujer me toque", iba a añadir. Pero ella no me dejó terminar la frase; se había situado a mi lado y, con sus dedos ágiles, me quitó la blusa, me bajó el pantalón vaquero, me cogió los tobillos uno tras otro para despojarme de él, y me encontré con el torso desnudo, vestida tan sólo con las botas, las bragas y el liguero rococó, que llevaba siguiendo los consejos de Tanya.

»— ¡Caramba! Un hermoso pecho, bonitas caderas…, un delicioso bocado.

»— ¡Oh, vamos! No pensarás follarla hasta mañana, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió Athenodora.

»—Disculpa a mi mujer —se burló Caius—. Tiene celos de todas las gatitas que me cepillo, y es por eso que te parecerá cruel.

»— ¡Ay!… ¡Uy!… No, basta, ¿se ha vuelto loca?…

»— ¿Lo has entendido? ¿No?

»Cruel, acababa de decir Caius. ¿Cruel?… En todo caso sádica.

»¡La muy loca! Porque desde el instante en que la había diagnosticado como tal, la loca acababa de cogerme por los cabellos y me arrastraba a través de la sala hacia la puerta camuflada por una cortina.

»La frialdad de un suelo embaldosado dejó paso a la tibieza de la moqueta sobre la que Athenodora me arrastraba como un saco de trapos sucios. Por más que le cogía las muñecas para aliviar la tracción que infligía a mi cabellera, era inútil, ella me daba unas sacudidas terribles y mis cabellos me hacían aullar de dolor.

»En el cuarto de baño, ella tiró con mayor intensidad y, a fuerza de brazos, me izó sobre la bañera. Me dejó caer en el recipiente de loza verde, abrió los grifos y me ordenó que me bañase antes de su regreso para, me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer, cardarme el cuero antes de que su hombre me pusiera la mano encima.

»Cerró la puerta con llave al salir, dejándome presa de un canguelo terrible. ¿En qué berenjenal me había metido?

»Luego me encogí de hombros. Debía de haberme topado con una maniática de la propiedad sustituida por una celosa peligrosa. De todos modos, pensé, Caius sabría protegerme de la furiosa locura de Athenodora.

»Ella volvió al cabo de cinco minutos, con un guante de cerdas en la mano, y me ordenó que me levantara. Obedecí. Dios mío… A menudo, mi madre me había frotado la piel con un guante de cerdas para, según decía, quitarme el hedor de Auvernia que llevamos todos pegado a la piel en Lozére, pero un guante de cerdas aplicado por Athenodora era una experiencia demencial. La muy zorra me frotó desde los tobillos hasta el cuello con una fuerza pasmosa para su pequeña estatura, pero cuando ya creía que aquel calvario tocaba a su fin, se armó con un dedal de plástico recubierto de pelos duros. Aquel objeto tenía la longitud y el grosor de un sexo de pollino. Impregnó el dedal de una crema maloliente y antiséptica y, obedeciendo a su orden seca, me tendí sobre una especie de camilla de ginecólogo.

»Fuego, ácido, eso debía de haber puesto en el dedal. Cuando hundió aquel instrumento en mi vagina, creí desfallecer de dolor, de tan insoportable como era. Grité, me sacudí, pero ella había colocado su mano libre sobre mi vientre, impidiéndome cualquier intento de escapatoria.

»—No te preocupes, puerca, esto te ayudará a gozar.

»Era vulgar a propósito, pero yo no la escuchaba por cuanto sufría demasiado. Decididamente estaba loca, porque tan pronto como me sacó el dedo del coño me lo hincó en el ano. Entonces dejé de gritar y perdí el sentido.


	5. Chapter 4

4

—Recobré el sentido en su dormitorio, tendida en una especie de diván, acostada boca abajo, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados con correas de cuero a los pies del mueble. El diván era bastante alto, lo que situaba mi cuerpo a la altura del bajo vientre de Caius, que, con un puro entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda y una copa de licor en la derecha, observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa los preparativos de Athenodora.

»También Athenodora estaba desnuda. Tenía un cuerpo juvenil. Era hermosa, pero lo que me impresionó de entrada fueron las marcas de golpes recientemente recibidos en el vientre y la región renal, así como franjas antiguas visiblemente infligidas por un látigo. Unos puntos rosados en sus pechos atestiguaban quemaduras de cigarrillo o puro. Tenía la mitad del vello púbico arrancado, y una marca hecha con un hierro al rojo representaba un águila en la que creí identificar el emblema de un regimiento nazi. Si bien el rostro de Athenodora había conservado su frescura y belleza, su cuerpo reflejaba mil tormentos que había sufrido. Su cara aparentaba veinte años como mucho, pero su cuerpo aparentaba cincuenta.

»— ¿Temes por tu suerte al ver a Athenodora? Tranquilízate, tú sólo estás de paso; Athenodora es propiedad mía; me pertenece y… sobre todo no la compadezcas, a ella le gusta. ¿No es cierto, cariño?

»— ¡Ja!

»¡Ay!… Ella acentuó su asentimiento con un latigazo en mis riñones. La cinta de cuero, manejada con habilidad, acababa de lacerarme la espalda de una cadera a la otra. Yo grité. Pero ya caía un segundo golpe, rasgándome los hombros de parte a parte. A partir de ese momento ya no reaccioné con cordura. El látigo silbaba siniestramente y de inmediato una violenta quemadura me perforó un trozo de piel. Yo aullaba, me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar de dolor, pero creo que cuanto más exteriorizaba mi dolor, más excitaba a la loca, quien, sudando sangre y agua, descargaba un latigazo tras otro a un ritmo lento pero continuo. Al fin, un resplandor rojo pasó ante mis ojos; sentí que me elevaba por los aires y luego caía por un pozo sin fondo. Caía, caía…

»Una quemadura atroz me sacó de mi bienaventurada inconciencia. Athenodora, con un guante de algodón en la mano y una botella de alcohol en la otra, me frotaba las partes lastimadas por el látigo. Esta vez el dolor, más terrible que el látigo, me impidió hundirme y tuve que soportar esa espantosa friega hasta el final.

»— ¿Estás satisfecho, querido? ¿Podrás encularla ahora?

»— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!…

»— ¡No! ¡No!… —protesté, sorprendida—. No puedo ser encu… sodomizada, no, no así, no por él… ¡Oh, no!…

»Aquel monstruo acababa de levantarse y se acercaba. Si contigo o con Jacob, aquella primera vez, ya fue doloroso, pero soportable, me sentía incapaz de soportar a Caius. Entiéndeme, se aproximaba con el sable desenvainado, su aparato tenía unas proporciones enloquecedoras. Imagínate el sexo de un asno, tan largo y tan grueso… Y aparentemente fláccido. Entonces pensé: "Si es tan grande ahora, ¿cómo será cuando se excite?…".

»De hecho, se trataba de una picha fofa, como dice Perret, pero yo no lo sabía. Y aunque ya se hubiera excitado, sus proporciones eran ya terribles.

»—Cállate, puta —me interrumpió Athenodora, administrándome una lluvia de bofetadas en las nalgas ya lastimadas—. Lo tomarás en silencio, yo ya he probado ese rabo tan grueso y, aunque era mucho más joven, sobreviví, y tú tampoco vas a morirte por eso.

»Atada como estaba, cualquier resistencia era inútil, porque ahora Athenodora se había sentado sobre mis riñones y me separaba las nalgas con las dos manos; creí que iba a arrancarme la piel, de tan fuerte como tiraba. Cuando noté la punta del falo rozarme el ojete, quise gritar de nuevo, pero un pellizco desgarrador en la cintura me hizo callar y, muerta de miedo, convencida de que no iba a salir viva de aquel trato demencial, esperé.

»No tuve que esperar mucho: guiada por los dedos de Athenodora, la verga, embadurnada de pomada, me forzó el ano. Caius empujaba hacia delante y yo también, para resistirme a la penetración, pero entonces recordé que tú, en el momento de mi primera sodomización, me habías hecho empujar precisamente para facilitar la entrada. Esta vez creí que mi ano estallaba. Cuanto más empujaba Caius, más se resistía mi esfínter, aunque se abría. Notaba cómo mis carnes se resquebrajaban ante el empuje del glande; aullaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero no servía de nada: aquel miembro torturador penetraba cada vez más.

»Cuando el frenillo del pene franqueó la barrera, pensé que un loco me atravesaba con un asador ardiente. La cabeza me daba vueltas; ya no podía respirar, por cuanto mi cuerpo se había convertido en una hoguera dolorosa. Me parecía que aquella verga lacerante iba a salirme por la boca, de tan repleta como me sentía… Por fin, cuando la base del capuchón hubo pasado, pude respirar un poco. Recuerdo que contigo, una vez que hubo pasado la cabeza, el resto se deslizó casi por sí solo, pero con Caius ocurrió todo lo contrario. Si tú tienes un sexo martillo, de cabeza gruesa y luego normal, él tiene un verdadero piolet que va ensanchándose hasta la base del miembro.

»En resumen, aquella penetración, que sin duda no llegó a durar más de treinta segundos, me pareció eterna. Por fin, la penetración terminó, el avance fue detenido por mis nalgas, que servían de dique al bajo vientre de Caius, quien, a pesar de todo, empujó más, esperando sin duda, pero en vano, introducir un poco más su chuzo en el túnel rectal.

»—Bueno, pequeña zorra —rio Athenodora burlonamente—, ya estás bien rellenita… Ya no podrás decir que el pasillo que tienes bajo los riñones es virgen…

¡Ah, ah, ah!… ¡Qué abertura!…

»Entonces se me acercó, se inclinó y, con su boca junto a mi oído, me susurró en un tono dulzón que me dio miedo:

»— ¿Sabes que el puerco de Caius mide más de cinco centímetros de diámetro en la base del rabo? Pobre angelito, ese cerdo se ha hundido hasta el fondo… Pero ahora te machacará el agujero, el pistón está dentro del cilindro, sí, pero es necesario que pueda moverse fácilmente, ¿comprendes?

»Yo no podía contestar, y, aunque hubiera podido, mi respuesta habría sido un insulto.

»—Contesta, carroña, contesta o te reviento.

»—Yo… yo… no… no puedo… ha… ha… hablar… Quiero…

»—Quiero, quiero… ¿Qué quieres? Aquí tan sólo puedes desear y nada más, si hay alguien que quiere, es Caius, ¿entendido? Ahora responde a mi pregunta: ¿entiendes que es necesario que te machaque el agujerito?

»—Sí, sí, en… entiendo.

»—Está bien. Entonces, querido —dijo a Caius—, adelante, machácale el culo, deprisa y bien.

»Bien, no lo sé, pero deprisa, ¡ya lo creo que sí! Empezó sin rodeos. Desde ese mismo momento, aferrándome por las caderas, Caius procedió a follarme por detrás a un ritmo demencial.

»Habría querido desmayarme, pero el dolor era tan intenso que cada vez que sentía ofuscarse mi razón, un terrible escozor me sacaba de la letargia en la que me hundía, y empezaba a gemir de nuevo.

»Como Athenodora me había prohibido chillar amenazándome con el látigo, me mordía los labios para mantener la boca cerrada. Con el sabor de sangre en la boca, mi sangre en realidad, con fuego en el ano, el pecho comprimido por una asfixia que no acertaba a explicarme, el deseo de morir cuanto antes para escapar a ese calvario insoportable, aquel día viví una mañana de martirio.

»Entonces sucedió lo más terrible. Caius, que ya martilleaba mi ojete a un ritmo de locura aceleró todavía más sus embates, creí que su sexo triplicaba su volumen y, antes de gozar, me separó las nalgas un poco más y consiguió hundirse no sé cuántos centímetros dentro de mí. Él aulló de placer mientras que yo, no pudiendo contenerme más, chillé de dolor.

»No sentí su esperma estallar en mis entrañas; sólo tuve el placer de notar cómo su estaca disminuía de volumen.

»Se retiró por fin, pero antes de que él me liberase por completo, su mujer me desató las muñecas y los tobillos. Por fortuna, ya que tan pronto como él se hubo separado de mis riñones, tuve que salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

»Al fin liberada, me dirigí a la ducha. Más muerta que viva, ni siquiera regulé la temperatura del agua y, bajo una lluvia helada, recobré la conciencia del mundo exterior. Sólo entonces abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me enjaboné enérgicamente para quitarme el sudor que embadurnaba mi cuerpo.

»Andando de puntillas, logré abrir la puerta sin hacer rechinar los goznes y me colé en la especie de despacho donde Caius me había recibido. Recogí la ropa a toda prisa. Me puse tan sólo los vaqueros y la blusa y, con los pies descalzos, alcancé la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Bella parece haber perdido el sentido, como acaba de contarme. Pero no, rendida por dos lidias amorosas consecutivas, por el relato en el transcurso del cual sus nervios se han desquiciado como el día en que le ocurrió aquella aventura, simplemente se ha dormido en mis brazos.

Bella duerme acurrucada entre mis brazos hasta las seis de la tarde. La respiración tranquila, la sonrisa que tensa sus labios al pasarle mi mano por el cuerpo desnudo y el estremecimiento que la sacude por entero cuando uno de mis dedos se incrusta en la horquilla de sus muslos, me hacen comprender lo feliz que se siente hoy la muchacha.

Bella abandona los brazos de Morfeo. Se estira como una gata al sol y yo miro la hora: las seis. Mis ojos tropiezan con el manuscrito que mi editor aguarda y que la llegada de la joven estrella me ha hecho interrumpir, si bien ya me he retrasado en su redacción.

—Oh, querido, perdóname, no tenías por qué dejarme dormir… —Consulta su reloj—. ¡Oh!, rápido, vamos a llegar tarde a la cita con Tanya; no quisiera que te hiciera una escena por mi culpa.

Bella comprende también que su regreso entre nosotros podría provocar tempestades. Se interrumpe al vestirse, permanece pensativa unos instantes, aparentando reflexionar en no sé qué.

—Querido —murmura—, ¿cómo crees que me recibirá Tanya?

—Mal, tiene miedo de ti, de tu juventud y de tu amor por mí.

— ¿Y si… —se sonroja—, y si le demostrara amor tanto a ella como a ti?…

¿Sabes?, si renuncié momentáneamente a los hombres en París para complacer a Emmett Gal, un productor, podría volver a empezar con Tanya, y esta vez sin obligarme. Pero tú, ¿aceptarás que haga el amor con Tanya?

—Claro, os amo lo suficiente a las dos para que me guste. Es más, presenciar una relación lésbica con Tanya me haría feliz.


	6. Chapter 5

5

Llegamos al café de Tourny; tengo dificultades para encontrar un hueco en el _parking_ de la plaza Montaigne a pesar de los parquímetros, que habitualmente repelen más que atraen a los automovilistas.

Tanya me espera en la terraza del café. Me ve llegar de lejos y yo veo cómo frunce el ceño cuando reconoce a Bella, cogida de mi brazo. Bella se da cuenta también de la reacción desfavorable de mi amiga.

—Ay, no tiene aspecto de celebrar especialmente mi presencia en Périgueux… Creo que tendré que obrar con cautela si quiero ser aceptada sin mucho ruido.

—No temas: yo sigo siendo el cabeza de familia y no creo que a Tanya se le ocurra refunfuñar mucho.

De hecho, Tanya es demasiado astuta para demostrar su resentimiento largo tiempo, al menos abiertamente, ya que cuando llegamos a su altura, su cara se ilumina y recibe a su rival con una sonrisa aparentemente sincera.

— ¡Vaya!… ¡Si ha venido a visitarnos nuestra gran estrella!… Qué alegría volver a verte. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en Périgueux?

—Hola, querida —responde Bella con zalamería—, estoy tan contenta de volver a verte…

Y, soltando mi brazo, se lanza a los brazos de mi amiga y, delante de todo el mundo, indignados algunos, divertidos los demás, ofrece su boca al beso de Tanya, quien se aprestaba a besarla sólo en las mejillas.

Ni que decir tiene que Tanya prefiere, con mucho, chupar los labios de Bella que lamerle las mejillas. Así pues, los demás clientes de la terraza y yo mismo asistimos al beso lésbico de dos espléndidas criaturas, un beso que, sin duda alguna, debe de hacer que ambas se mojen abundantemente.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —consigue murmurar Tanya cuando recobra el resuello.

Tiene las mejillas encarnadas, los ojos turbios, un hirviente deseo se lee en su rostro, y yo tengo la impresión de que esa noche no nos aburriremos los tres.

—Sí, bueno, me quedaré mucho tiempo en Périgueux, dejo el estrellato de la canción, estoy más que harta de esta vida corrupta como pocas.

—Haces mal; tu carrera parecía muy prometedora… Pero dejemos tus proyectos por ahora, has vuelto, por lo que veo con buenas intenciones, y eso es lo que importa.

Volviéndose hacia mí, me besa en los labios y agrega:

— ¿Y si vamos a casa? Prepararé la cena.

Durante la cena, Tanya no deja de sorprenderme: mientras que yo me esperaba una prisa excesiva por abreviar la comida para retirarnos enseguida al dormitorio, mi amiga no se cansa de escuchar la narración de las aventuras acaecidas a Bella.

Brevemente, la joven cantante refiere lo que ya sabemos, y luego, a invitación de Tanya, prosigue el relato de su trepidante vida en París.

—Cuando abandoné a Athenodora y Caius, fui a ver a Emmett McCarty, productor de discos de 45 y 33 revoluciones. Emmett edita discos que reproducen algo así como los últimos éxitos del día: el «Hit Parade».

»Emmett me recibió amablemente; primero me, miró a la cara con curiosidad, y luego, sonriendo, me preguntó si me lo había pasado bien con Caius.

»—Hum… Sí, claro, creo que sería inútil negarlo.

»—Muy bien, ya que eres sincera, yo lo seré contigo. Me gustas mucho, acabas de salir de casa de Caius, tengo la impresión de que todavía sientes el amor y eso me pone cachondo. Quiero follarte, tengo ganas de ti, pero me planteo no hacerlo más que si te apetece de veras. No tengas en cuenta el hecho de que yo puedo lanzarte al mundo de la canción; folles o no folles, tendrás derecho a un ensayo grabado, y, si aceptas, no me condicionará para nada en lo que se refiere a tu futuro.

»Me quedé estupefacta ante tanta honestidad. Estudié a Emmett sonriéndole con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. El tipo me gustaba: alto, sienes grises, aparentaba unos cuarenta años, atlético, ancho de espaldas, estrecho de pelvis, rostro agradable, sonrisa resplandeciente, no debía de tener ningún problema para follarse a cualquier mujer por difícil que fuera, y, seguro de su modo de obrar, se levantó, rodeó su mesa de trabajo y se me acercó muy despacio mientras hablaba.

»No creo en la sensatez de las mujeres; todas somos unas putas en el fondo, y no serán los hombres quienes me contradigan. Antes de alcanzarme, yo ya estaba de pie, dispuesta a recibirle como vencedor. Poco me importaba en ese momento que me convirtiera en una estrella o que me rechazara en cuanto hubiese utilizado mi cuerpo. Me gustaba. Tenía ganas de él, quería que me follara, que me sodomizara; quería chuparle, hacerle feliz; en fin, le deseaba, y enseguida.

»— ¿No respondes?

»— ¿Necesitas mi respuesta?

»Él estaba allí, a mi lado. No, aquel sátiro no tenía ninguna necesidad de mi aquiescencia. Sus brazos se abrieron y me refugié en ellos. Sus brazos se estrecharon sobre mí. Sus ágiles dedos me desabrocharon la blusa. Yo le ayudé lo mejor que pude y, con el pecho desnudo, esta vez fui yo quien le desabotoné la camisa, bajo la cual no llevaba prenda alguna; al mismo tiempo que yo le dejaba con el torso al descubierto, él se ocupaba de la cintura de mis vaqueros, bajaba la cremallera y, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de mí, me quitó el pantalón. Liberé las piernas y me quedé ante él en braguitas, incluso diría mini braguitas, ya que lo único que él preservó de mi intimidad fueron los tres centímetros del abultamiento de mi coño, mis sempiternas botas de cuero negro y el liguero, que ahora ni siquiera sujetaba las medias, que había dejado en casa de Caius. Debí de gustarle un poco más, ya que se levantó de inmediato, dejó caer su pantalón, envió sus calzoncillos a la otra punta del despacho e, izándome en brazos, me precipitó, más que me llevó, sobre el sofá que ocupaba un rincón de la estancia.

»Mis braguitas no le incomodaron. Estaba excitado como un ciervo. Su enorme banderilla, larga y gruesa como a mí me gustan, palpitaba en el aire, y cuando me acostó en el asiento tuve ese pedazo selecto justo sobre mi nariz. Locamente excitada, aproveché la proximidad del sexo deseado para darle un lengüetazo de abajo arriba.

» _Tilt_ … Dejó de moverse, como paralizado por mi atrevimiento o por la embriaguez que le proporcionaba mi lamida. Me dejó seguir durante unos minutos, y luego, cuando nada hacía prever su reacción, se acostó sobre mí, buscó con la punta del glande mi pasillo íntimo y asestó un golpe seco.

»Mis braguitas no fueron una barrera terrible; de un empujón hacia delante, su sexo acababa de desgarrar la fina tela de mi taparrabo, y noté un nudo de carne viva subiendo por mi vagina. Su pene chocó contra mi matriz, lo que me hizo el daño suficiente como para darme deseos de que Emmett repitiera su acción.

»Tendida boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas, sufrí primero los ataques de mi amante sin reaccionar, pero, muy pronto, el calor del miembro que me barrenaba el vientre, la turbación que me dominaba rápidamente me hizo participar en el dúo. Entonces flexioné las rodillas, levanté las piernas a ambos lados de Emmett y, finalmente, apuntalé los tacones de mis botas sobre sus riñones para anticiparme a sus sacudidas.

»Nunca desde que te dejé había gozado tanto. Emmett se sumergía una y otra vez. Cada golpe de su miembro me mandaba al séptimo cielo. Ya no sabía muy bien dónde estaba, perdía la noción del espacio y el tiempo, ya no era yo; no era más que un cuerpo, una vagina revestida de humedad, una boca con un falo, un sexo que acogía en su seno otro sexo y que gozaba de él sin tregua.

»Abierta en forma de V, ofreciendo mi chocho, una fuente en la que mi amante se sumergía sin parar jadeando como un pura sangre de carreras, yo deliraba francamente, pronunciando verosímilmente palabras incoherentes que ni yo misma comprendía, porque no sabía muy bien qué estaba diciendo.

»—Aprieta el minino, preciosa ramera —rugió Emmett—. Estás mojada como una perra y yo nado dentro de ti.

»Esta orden resultó inútil; con sólo oír la palabra "ramera", no sé por qué, mi subconsciente reaccionó de tal modo que me sentí ascender a la cúspide de los placeres y, cada vez que gozaba, mis carnes se apretaban por sí solas. Me faltaba el aire, creí que iba a aullar de emoción y Emmett debió de creerlo también, por cuanto se dejó caer sobre mí y me amordazó con sus labios, al mismo tiempo que un chorro de líquido abrasador se derramaba en mis órganos inflamados.

»Yo acababa de gozar como una perra, y mi amante, cuyo placer había sido tan violento como el mío, permanecía tendido sobre mí, sin reaccionar.

»No sé cuántos minutos, o simplemente segundos, nos quedamos así los dos, sin movernos, recuperando poco a poco el resuello, pero sí sé que al salir de ese estado de semiinconsciencia ya era tarde.

Bella acentúa su relato con un prolongado suspiro, reproducido en eco por Tanya, cuyos ojos brillantes denotan el estado de ánimo que la historia de la joven estrella acaba de infundirle.

—Y…, umm…, dime, Bella —murmura Tanya muy lentamente—, ¿cuál era el proyecto de Emmett?

— ¡Ah!… Ésa es otra historia. Por favor, déjame conservar un poco de orden en el desarrollo de mi relato. Habrá de bastarte saber que, a modo de gratitud hacia Emmett, tuve que seducir a su mujer, y más tarde a su hija. Pero sé amable, deja que te lo cuente cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, y por lo que puedo juzgar, ni tú ni Edward parecéis en condiciones de seguir escuchando los avatares de mi vida.

—Digamos —admitió Tanya —que estoy dividida entre mi curiosidad y el deseo de estrecharte entre mis brazos. Supongo que Edward ha debido de aprovecharse de tu belleza esta tarde, y no creo que vea ningún inconveniente en que esta noche sea yo la primera que se beneficie de tu nueva experiencia.

Este comentario, dirigido a Bella, es a la vez una pregunta para mí.

—Por supuesto, querida, te cedo a Bella, para toda la noche si lo deseas. Yo dormiré en la otra habitación.

— ¡Ah, no!

Las benditas mujeres me han respondido muy conjuntadas.

— ¡Ah, no! —Prosigue Tanya—. Sabes muy bien que aunque me gusta comer un coño o que me coman el mío, me gusta sobre todo sentir, una polla de verdad dentro de mí. Y supongo que a Bella le ocurre lo mismo…

—Naturalmente, si bien he descubierto la dulzura del lesbianismo, prefiero ante todo, antes o después del acto homosexual, que me perforen el chocho a golpes de verga.

—De acuerdo, queridas, os juro que me dividiré y ninguna tendrá por qué sentir celos de la otra.

Aunque soy un luchador animoso, tengo la sensación de haberme excedido en mis promesas. Esta tarde me he prodigado sin reservas para la bella cantante y, esta noche, ¡bueno!, no sé muy bien qué proezas podré realizar.

Mientras yo me sumerjo en mis pensamientos, inquietándome por mis posibilidades físicas, esas zorras se despreocupan de mí. Bella me ha dado a entender que para ser aceptada por mi amiga, se esforzará por agradarla. Cuando caigo en la cuenta de que estoy observando a las dos rameras, advierto que no es Tanya, como esperaba, la que asedia a Bella, sino que es esta última quien se ocupa febrilmente de desnudar a mi amiga.

De repente, adiós a mis inquietudes, mis pensamientos platónicos se desvanecen. El espectáculo que se desarrolla ante mis ojos basta holgadamente para ocupar mi espíritu y tensar mis calzoncillos.

Hay quien, con una mueca ridícula, ocultando quizá sus deseos secretos, tira piedras a los homosexuales, hombres o mujeres. No habiendo tenido la suerte, como yo, de asistir a un dúo lésbico, no acierta a imaginar toda su poesía.

A mí, mucho antes de presenciar estas justan lésbicas, me había bastado con imaginármelas para obtener una loca excitación, que, siendo adolescente, y más tarde recluta en los Aurés, se transformaba en fantasmas y me ayudaba sumamente a alcanzar el orgasmo en mis maniobras solitarias.

Recuerdo, con una sonrisa interior causada por una especie de nostalgia, de aquellas noches del verano argelino cuando, solo con mi fusil en una cresta de la Cabilia, con los gritos de los chacales o el murmullo del viento entre los árboles canijos como único ruido de fondo, sin poder fumar, dejaba volar mis pensamientos hacia mi novia. Ella me escribía todos los días, pero sólo recibíamos correo una vez por quincena y, durante unas jornadas deliciosas, leíamos las cartas de nuestros seres queridos.

Un día, sus cartas empezaron a hablarme de otra muchacha, prometida también con un recluta que servía en Argelia. Puesto que las dos chicas no querían salir ni divertirse, habían ligado su soledad y, de un día a otro, intuí en las cartas de mi novia una creciente amistad hacia esa amiga. Por fin, una carta me hizo ver que, si yo no era un cornudo, al menos estaba siendo engañado con esa tal Irina. En un día de tristeza, Kate, mi prometida, se había unido sentimentalmente a Irina. Me explicaba que sus sentimientos hacia mí no habían cambiado, pero sus palabras de amor se volvían más tibias, sus cartas empezaron a elogiar la dulzura, la ternura de Irina. En resumen, una chica me había robado la que ocupaba mis pensamientos. En vez de sumirme en la desesperación, como había visto hacer a tantos compañeros al enterarse de que otro les había remplazado allá, en Francia, en el corazón frívolo de la perra a la que amaban, yo me puse a imaginar las escenas que podían acontecer entre Kate y la otra chica. Así, durante las horas de guardia, me masturbaba mientras presenciaba, con los ojos de la imaginación, fragmentos de lesbianismo. No tenía ninguna necesidad de imaginar que yo participaba en sus amores; el mero hecho de verlas (en el pensamiento) comerse el higo ya bastaba para aportarme placer.

Y fue así como, a petición mía, Kate comenzó a describirme, en sus cartas, las justas amorosas con su amiga. Y, por la noche; yo me sacudía el miembro al recordar lo que había leído aquella tarde.

Disculpen este paréntesis y volvamos, si lo desean, a mis dos perras.

Como he dicho antes, no es Tanya, sino Bella, quien toma la iniciativa, lo cual no me sorprende; me ha bastado con ver esta tarde los ojos de la zorrita cuando hizo alusión a las experiencias vividas con otras «tipas», como ella dice, para no asombrarme por sus acciones y actitudes de esta noche.

Bella ha desvestido a Tanya y ésta, encantada por el cariz que toma su aventura, se deja deshojar con complacencia. Se pega voluptuosa mente contra el rostro de Bella, que se ha puesto en cuclillas para quitarle las braguitas a mi amiga.

Bella permanece arrodillada por un instante, parece contemplar a Tanya, espléndida en su desnudez, los senos erguidos, la cintura estrecha, la pelvis arqueada, más atrayente que el pecado original; tentaría a cualquier ser humano que lleve sangre en las venas. Bella, admirada, con los ojos brillantes, la lengua pasando una y otra vez por sus labios repentinamente secos, desliza sus manos por las piernas de Tanya, separando los tobillos y volviendo a subir hasta la redondez de las nalgas. Entonces, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre las curvas encantadoras, atrae a su compañera hacia ella y, cuando el pubis de la rubia se encuentra en proximidad del rostro de la chiquilla, veo cómo ésta abre la boca y deja salir la lengua, que, ante mis ojos extasiados, se incrusta entre los labios mayores del sexo dorado.

Esta vez, Tanya olvida todo aquello que no tenga que ver con su placer. Se abandona a la caricia lingual de Bella, se echa hacia delante, abre más ampliamente el compás de sus muslos y pega su fuente vaginal a los labios, ya embadurnados de jugo, de una Bella que, visiblemente, ha aprendido mucho en París.

Tanya gruñe como una hembra saciada por un millar de machos, pero su amante de esta noche es una chica; es una chica quien, a la manera de todas sus congéneres, le aporta el vicio. Pronto, con la almeja aspirada y lamida, el clítoris chupado y mordisqueado, el ano sodomizado por un dedo ágil, Tanya ya no puede sostenerse sola. La veo titubear, inclinarse peligrosamente hacia atrás, y elijo este momento para intervenir.

Me abalanzo en auxilio de la bella víctima, la rodeo por el pecho, me pego contra su espalda, le manoseo los senos y la ayudo a entregarse más generosamente. Tal como estoy situado, por el modo en que actúo, un espectador que entrara por sorpresa en nuestro comedor podría pensar que soy yo quien ofrece mi compañera a la glotonería lésbica de otra mujer. Bien plantado sobre mis piernas, casi levanto a Tanya, quien, no teniendo que preocuparse por su equilibrio, se deja comer el minino emitiendo gruñidos de enloquecida lujuria, unos gruñidos obscenos que me excitan al máximo.

Bella me toca la pantorrilla. Yo la miro, y ella me indica que me tienda boca arriba sobre la alfombra, con Tanya encima. Obedezco con cautela, y Tanya ni siquiera se da cuenta de la maniobra. Ahora me encuentro con mi amiga boca arriba sobre mi vientre, tengo el sexo tirante entre sus muslos, y cuál será mi alegría al sentir cómo Bella me humedece el glande con su saliva, lo toma entre el pulgar y el índice y lo coloca bajo el ano de mi prisionera.

Bella reanuda inmediatamente sus lamidos en el coño de Tanya, una degustación que debe de apreciar, por cuanto la oigo deglutir sin cesar.

Y, tan pronto como Tanya vuelve a sumirse en el delirio, Bella, que no ha perdido ni un ápice de su autocontrol, me da a entender mediante una tracción sobre mi pene, que debo empujar hacia delante.

Cumplo la orden con el placer que es de suponer, siento mi verga hundirse deliciosamente en las entrañas de mi amiga, quien, de repente, pierde la razón por completo.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! ¡Querida, oh sí! Bella, amor mío, encúlame, más fuerte, más adentro… Oh, cómo me gusta… Edward, Bella, queridos, yo quiero, quiero… ¡Ohhh! Sí, qué bueno…

Bella no escucha; yo oigo su boca, que, pegada al minino de su víctima, emite un gorgoteo cuando aspira el jugo que brota abundantemente de los órganos revolucionados de una Tanya completamente desbordada por los acontecimientos.

No tengo que hacer nada, no me muevo, es la propia Tanya quien, con rápidos movimientos de la pelvis, hace ir y venir mi tranca dentro de su ano flexible.

Estoy seguro de que muchas mujeres han soñado, si no lo han confesado, con disfrutar de una situación como ésta. Imaginen el placer que puede experimentar Tanya. Con una verga de buenas dimensiones hincada hasta los riñones, y una boca de mujer, o incluso de hombre, que sorbe y lame la vagina, hay para enloquecer a cualquier hembra mínimamente sensual.

Referente a esto, me propongo para el futuro, cuando un amigo venga a compartir nuestra cama, hacer un sesenta y nueve con Tanya mientras nuestro amigo la trabaja por detrás. Se trata de un recurso que no me había atrevido a plantearme, pero esta vez, en vista del placer que obtiene la rubia, no queda lugar a dudas.

Y yo, además del placer de comerle el chocho a Tanya, ¿no me deleitaría acaso viendo el sexo de un hombre penetrar el ano que prestaría en esa ocasión?

Y luego, puesto que todo lo bueno tiene su final, Tanya empieza de pronto a gritar de placer; se retuerce en todas direcciones y está a punto de desalojar mi polla de su túnel anal. Oigo a Bella beber sin parar del manantial íntimo.

Nuestra víctima se yergue nerviosamente sobre mí; abre los muslos al máximo y los cierra con violencia, aprisionando la cabeza de Bella, los vuelve a abrir furiosamente y, no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo las succiones en su clítoris ahora demasiado sensible, escapa de mi presa.

Volvemos a encontrarnos: Bella de rodillas, con la cabeza a la altura de mi falo, y yo acostado boca arriba, todavía cachondo.

Tras un vistazo a Tanya, tendida casi inconsciente a mi lado, la joven estrella me sonríe y, abriendo la boca, se ocupa de mi virilidad pese a unas manchas que me repugnarían. Pero no soy más que un hombre y, por tanto, más remilgado… Las mujeres no dejarán nunca de sorprenderme.

Me dejaría mamar hasta la eyaculación, pero sólo permito a Bella que me limpie el miembro y la rechazo con delicadeza. Tiene los labios impregnados de jugo vaginal, y se los lame. Yo le sonrío y, tras levantarme, la desvisto.

Desnuda, Bella parece la copia exacta de Tanya, creo que ya lo he dicho. La única diferencia entre ambas reside en el color del vello: Tanya está adornada por un felpudo dorado, mientras que Bella deja florecer sobre su vientre un jardín de espigas negras como las alas de un cuervo. La primera noche en que Bella se me apareció desnuda al lado de Tanya en traje de Eva, tenía los labios vaginales cerrados, pero esta noche, como perfecta hembra que ha recibido más de lo que le correspondía, ofrece un coño abierto, con las carnes coloradas, los labios ensombrecidos por el abundante vello y un clítoris capaz de superar en tamaño al pito de un bebé.

Tiendo la mano a Bella, que cree por un instante que voy a poseerla en el acto; el estado de mi erección le da derecho a esperar tal cosa. Pero, en lugar de eso, hago lo mismo que con Tanya: la cojo por detrás, le tomo los senos a manos llenas, paso una pierna por entre sus muslos para que los separe, y por último llamo a mi concubina.

—No seas egoísta, querida. Mira a Bella; te la he preparado, está desnuda y sin duda le gustaría también que la lamieras un poco.

—Mentiroso —me susurra Bella—. Sabes muy bien que es tu rabo lo que desearía…

Tanya parece salir de un profundo sueño, se estira voluptuosamente, nos observa a Bella y a mí, de pie ante ella, nos sonríe y con un salto de gacela, flexible como una liana, se levanta y se arrodilla, a su vez, a los pies de Bella.

— ¿Me encularás? —suplica Bella, que se deja seducir como he hecho con Tanya un momento antes cuando es ella la que ofrece su coño para que se lo coman.

—Sí, te encularé… y gozaré dentro de ti.

Tanya no presta atención a este diálogo, por otro lado apenas audible, por cuanto Bella y yo murmuramos en voz muy baja. La rubia devora literalmente el higo que se le ofrece e, imitando a Bella, me agarra la polla y la ensarta en el ano de la muchacha.

El trío que formamos ahora no dura una eternidad. Por más que Bella diga que prefiere mi rabo, no goza menos de las expertas succiones de Tanya. Hace gorgoritos, gime, gruñe, goza dos o tres veces antes de experimentar un violento espasmo que le hace comprimir el ano con una fuerza tal, que, estrangulado, apenas si consigo disparar mi esperma.

Esta vez, los tres recibimos nuestra ración de placer. Sin malgastar palabras inútiles, nos dirigimos de común acuerdo hacia la cama, en la que nos tendemos con abandono.

Tanya ha cogido una grabadora y, con un candor desarmarte, invita a Bella a reanudar el relato de sus aventuras:

—A ti, mi querida cochina, lo que te interesa no son mis grabaciones, ni tampoco mis episodios de piernas al aire con caballeros, sino el modo en que aprendí a follar con mujeres, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, sobre todo eso. Pero tus relaciones con los hombres no me dejan precisamente indiferente, como acabas de comprobar hace un momento.

—Había gozado con Emmett, y él había experimentado un placer tan intenso que me prometió una grabación para el día siguiente en un tono de excesiva ternura.

»Con las piernas temblorosas, regresé a mi habitación con un cassette donde había una música grabada. Emmett me había entregado también la letra de una canción que debía aprenderme de memoria y cantar sobre la música. Aprendí enseguida la letra y el aire, y a medianoche me metía en la cama con un hambre de polla terrible en las profundidades del vientre. Una experiencia sexual con Caius por la mañana y otra con Emmett por la tarde no me bastaban y, nerviosa como estaba, no podía decidirme a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

»Además, ¿podía decir sin rubor que estaba sin blanca?… La poca pasta que me había concedido mi padre antes de ponerme de patitas en la calle empezaba a disminuir peligrosamente. Entonces, rabiosa por permitirme pensar en el dinero, furiosa conmigo misma por estar tan excitada, me puse apresuradamente una minifalda y una blusa transparente y bajé a la acera.

»Nada más salir del edificio fui abordada por dos tipos morenos, del sur, a juzgar por su acento.

»— ¿Cuánto?

»Mierda, me tomaban por una profesional. ¿Y si aprovechaba la situación?

»—Diez talegos, pero para uno.

»Al hablar, me fijé en el más joven de los dos. Me gustaba, y aunque sólo hubiera intentado ligar, habría tenido sus opciones.

»—Somos dos, y eso hace doscientos francos. ¿Estás conforme?

»—Venid conmigo.

»No me lo pensé dos veces; aquel precio me permitiría pagar una semana, y sumaría lo práctico a lo agradable.

»— ¿Haces mamadas? —Preguntó el mayor de los dos—. Lo que me gusta de las putas es que me chupen el rábano; si tú no chupas, no voy.

»— ¿Te dejas encular? —me preguntó el más joven.

»—Sí, a veces.

»Tan pronto como llegamos a la habitación, el mayor de ellos me dio dos billetes de cien francos, con los que no supe qué hacer por un instante. Luego, al ver una hucha que me habían regalado por no sé qué cumpleaños, introduje los billetes en la ranura. Estaba húmeda como una marrana sólo de pensar que dos tipos iban a echarse sobre mí, quizá los dos a la vez.

»Me volví hacia mis clientes; el mayor se lavaba el pito mientras el más joven se desnudaba. Yo hice lo propio y, ya desnuda, me pegué a su dardo victorioso. Me estremecí un poco; si me follaba el culo con su aparato, me lo iba a pasar en grande. Un garrote como ese haría soñar a más de una hembra.

»—Dime, amor mío, ¿es con esto que quieres sodomizarme? Todavía soy un poco estrecha de ahí, y…

»—No tengas miedo, pichona, que no soy el marqués de Sade. Me he follado a nenas muy jóvenes con todas las precauciones del mundo, y contigo haré lo mismo. Tú me inspiras, palomita, me siento bueno como un monaguillo. Además, debes de tener lo necesario, ¿no?

»—Bueno, no… Un poco de espuma de jabón debería de bastar.

»—Exacto, trae espuma y te encularé cuantío estés lista.

»— ¡Despacio, amiguitos! No voy a esperar a que el señor esté satisfecho para empezar yo, de modo que lo haremos a trío. Tú, Jasper, la ensartas, y yo, de rodillas delante de ella, le ofrezco el santo sacramento. Así matará dos pájaros de un tiro, esta moza.

»Así lo hicimos. El tal Jasper se untó el cipote con un jabón muy espumoso y el mayor, con el tallo en alto y tembloroso como una rama al viento, se arrodilló ante mi cara una vez que me hube colocado a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Si bien el mayor deseaba gozar enseguida, Jasper era más refinado. Cuando me esperaba ser penetrada de buenas a primeras, él se inclinó sobre mí y me prodigó uno de esos besos negros que pondría celosa a Tanya. Con el ano lamido por Jasper, y la boca llena del miembro de su amigo, me apresté lo mejor que pude a sorber furiosamente la verga, obligándome a no dejarme invadir por la confusión que me proporcionaba aquel beso.

»Petter, así se llamaba el mayor, no estaba cerca de gozar, pues ya no tenía veinte años. Con una mano sobre mi cabeza y la otra sobre su tetilla derecha, que toqueteaba suavemente, se dejaba mamar el carajo suspirando bastante a menudo para estimularme en mi deliciosa tarea.

»Por fin llegó el momento tan esperado y temido a la vez. Jasper se irguió detrás de mí. Me había puesto el ano en ebullición, y yo aguardaba con impaciencia el instante en que su cipote se abriría paso al interior de mis lomos.

»—Por Dios, tienes un culito precioso. Suerte que te he mojado bien el agujero, porque si no, te dolería.

»Y, sin más comentarios, me abrió las nalgas. Con dos dedos mantuvo mis posaderas separadas y, con la mano libre, dirigió su polla hacia la abertura, tan delicada y estrecha, mientras yo temblaba ligeramente tanto de excitación como de temor. Contuve la respiración al notar su glande contra mi ojete. Entonces cerré inconscientemente las nalgas, con tanta fuerza que al fin, comprendiendo que jamás lograría clavar su dardo, suspiró rabiosamente.

»— ¿Qué pasa, nena, te burlas de mí? Si aprietas de esta manera, te lo advierto amablemente: asestaré un buen golpe y te reventaré el culo. Así pues, relájate y empuja, en vez de apretar.

»¡Buen chico! Notó que me relajaba. Habría podido aprovecharlo para intentar una nueva introducción pero, en lugar de eso, se inclinó por segunda vez sobre mi grupa y reanudó el beso negro. En esta ocasión fui yo quien le ordenó:

»—Vamos, Jasper, puedes hacerlo. Estoy lista.

»Y volví a tomar en la boca el estoque de Julos, que no parecía a punto de gozar en mi garganta. Esta vez empujé, tal como me pedían, cuando el pene de Jasper estuvo en el lindero de mi ojete. Creí que mi esfínter había vuelto a soldarse, de tan grande y difícil de albergar como me parecía aquella masa caliente de carne viril. Él empujaba para entrar, yo empujaba para abrir y ensanchar los músculos anales. Él entraba despacio, su enorme glande se abría paso a duras penas y avanzaba milímetro a milímetro sin brusquedad alguna. Pensé que para ser un tipo que había pagado por encularme, lo hacía con gran delicadeza.

»Por fin, la cabeza pasó, seguida por el resto del cuerpo y, con un movimiento largo e ininterrumpido, me atravesó hasta la raíz de su falo rígido.


	7. Chapter 6

6

—La velada, o debería decir la noche, se desarrolló de un modo inesperado para mí, pero antes dejadme terminar el relato de aquella reunión.

»Me gusta mucho chupar a un hombre, y todavía me gusta más recibir su licor en la boca, pero Petter se eternizaba y mis músculos faciales se agarrotaban poco a poco. Cada vez que creía tenerlo en el bote, su verga perdía rigidez y me costaba tener que reanudar mi actividad felatoria casi desde cero. Por último, cansada de lamer en vano, me disponía a abandonar la secuencia de succiones cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

»Pasé un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Petter para mantenerme firme y ceder a Jasper el placer de joderme. Con la mano libre, empecé a acariciar las pelotas de aquel amante de mamadas parisinas. Eso hizo que su miembro se irguiera más victoriosamente, pero suponía que no bastaba para inducirle a gozar con la suficiente rapidez. Entonces, armándome de valor, al acordarme de que con Edward hay que actuar de igual manera cuando está cansado, pasé mis dedos por la raja de su culo y luego le introduje la punta del dedo medio en el ano. En vez de la reacción salvaje que me esperaba, el tipo recobró, ante mi asombro, toda su lucidez:

»—No podré nunca gozar en la boca de esta chavala, tendré que buscarme un chico para cepillármelo. No hay nada que hacer, no me gustan las tías.

»—Si quieres echar un polvo, hazlo en mi culo… Ahora retírate de su boca para que ella pueda disfrutar de mi polla, y luego, mientras ella me la chupa, tú me follarás.

»¡Uf!… Petter se retiró de mis labios. Yo ya no podía más, y me tomé un instante para olvidar los dolores de los calambres maxilares antes de poder gozar plenamente de la sodomización. De hecho, parecía que Jasper sólo esperaba que su amigo se retirase. En cuanto éste me hubo liberado, intensificó sus sacudidas, haciendo esta vez que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Al fin gocé como un adulto, y al mismo tiempo que él.

»Me quedé un buen rato lánguida sobre la cama. Jasper fue a lavarse y Petter, con la mirada incierta, sentado en un sofá, se mantenía en estado febril aplicándose un lento masaje manual a lo largo de su minga.

»En cuanto se hubo lavado, Jasper, el bello mancebo, volvió hacia mí. Se acostó a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme con sabiduría. Yo volví a humedecerme en abundancia, esperando, en vano, que él renunciara a su proyecto de mamada y que me follara de la forma más natural del mundo. Pero de eso ni hablar, lo que el señor quería era que le chupase la banderilla. Yo ya desesperaba cuando, con un murmullo de amante atento al placer de su compañera, Jasper me susurró al oído:

»—He visto cómo chupabas a Petter, ¿sabes? Si me chupas así, no tardaré en llenarte el gaznate. Además, como eres amable y me gustas terriblemente, en vez de una simple mamada en plan egoísta podemos hacer un sesenta y nueve.

»Me estreché más contra él. Ese muchacho me obsequiaba los oídos, iba a hacerme lo que nadie me había hecho desde mi partida de Lozére, desde que Edward me había dejado marchar.

»—Sí —logré murmurar con voz ronca—, hace mucho tiempo que no me lamen, y me gustaría que me hicieras gozar… Pero Petter va a tomarte por el ano, ¿sabes?… ¿No te molestará eso para gozar?

»—No tiene importancia, me dejo follar a menudo. Si no me impide sentir placer, no me molesta para nada. Si tú me chupas bien, disfrutaré como un rey.

»—Entonces vamos, tengo ganas de un buen lamido, y estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien.

»Y, después de un breve beso, me escapé y me puse debajo de él, con la boca a la altura de su verga erguida y el coño bajo su boca, que él pegaba ya a mi entrepierna, chorreando de emoción. Reprimí una mueca cuando vi a Petter aproximándose a nosotros con el falo erecto, excitado como un ciervo y dispuesto a penetrar el ano de mi amante. Pero al poco rato ya no lamenté nada. Cierto: el hecho de ver aquella espada victoriosa avanzando hacia el ojete de Jasper me puso frenética. Cuando la palpitante verga se incrustó en la angostura anal, asistí involuntariamente a una película superporno en primer plano. Me quedé turbada ante aquel acoplamiento extraordinario, y tomé el miembro de Jasper en la boca con avidez.

»Con los ojos clavados en el ano de Jasper, que Petter perforaba con elegancia, los labios aprisionando un hermoso pedazo de carne viva, y el chocho sabiamente comido por mi amante, alcancé el placer varias veces antes incluso de que mi clítoris se endureciera en proximidad del espasmo. Fue Petter el primero en gozar. Le vi acelerar sus embates, la luz ambiental me permitía seguir con claridad los sobresaltos de su sexo, y cuál no sería mi alegría cuando distinguí las contracciones de su pene amoratado de cuyo interior brotaban ráfagas de esperma. Se desalojó de su refugio renal. Una gota de esperma cayó sobre la punta de mi nariz, pero no le presté ninguna atención porque, una vez liberado de su sodomizador, Jasper se aplicaba más si cabe a su labor. Se hundió todavía más entre mis muslos. Tras pasarme los hombros, brazos incluidos, por entre las piernas, me levantó la pelvis y se puso a trabajar en mi almeja.

»Como un perro sediento, lamía, aspiraba, sorbía, devoraba sin tregua ni respiro mi intimidad, que, agradecida, le obsequiaba con chorros de jugo vaginal burbujeante. Yo, por mi parte, notaba ya su sabor amargo, unas gotitas de líquido lubrificante asomaban por su meato. Esto me brindaba un anticipo de lo que tendría que tragar al poco rato, y me insuflaba un frenesí terrible para chuparle.

«Demasiado pronto para la continuación de la noche, demasiado tarde en función de mi deseo de bebería, noté cómo se hinchaba el miembro. Se estremeció entre mis labios, y yo recibí en el paladar un torbellino de líquido amargo, deleitable para mi gusto, que engullí hasta la última gota antes de correrme a mi vez.

»Aquellos señores declinaron mi invitación a hacerme compañía el resto de la noche. Loca de gratitud hacia Jasper, molesta por el hecho de que no aceptasen mi hospitalidad, fui lo bastante torpe como para decirles la verdad. No estaba en la calle para prostituirme, sino simplemente para ligar. Cierto que estaba apurada económicamente pero, si querían, les podía devolver el dinero que me habían pagado por los servicios prestados.

»Jasper, siempre elegante, interrumpió a Petter, quien se disponía a recuperar su pasta.

»—Verás, pequeña, todo lo que dices ya me lo había imaginado un poco, todo lo más he pensado que empezabas en el oficio. Pero si hubiéramos estado con una verdadera profesional, habríamos pagado por mucho menos placer. Así pues, guárdate el dinero y, si aceptas, mañana…, o mejor dicho la próxima noche, si estás libre, volveré solo y, esta vez, lo haremos gratis.

»—Oh, sí, vuelve. Estaré abajo hacia las nueve, delante de la puerta. Si no estoy, será porque…

»—Ya… Será porque un productor te habrá retenido. Entiendo.

»En realidad no he vuelto a ver a Jasper. Sin duda, volvió esa noche… Pero más tarde, cuando yo estaba libre, no regresó. ¡En fin!…

»Al día siguiente…

—Espera un poco —la interrumpe Tanya—. Dices que te excitó ver la introducción de la verga de Petter en el ano de Jasper… ¿Es tan hermoso de ver?

Bella se queda estupefacta ante la pregunta que acaban de hacerle.

— ¡Bueno!… ¿No has hecho nunca un sesenta y nueve con una chica mientras un tipo la sodomizaba?

—Es extraño, pero no… Lo que más me interesa es el hecho de que un hombre se cepillara a otro hombre mientras tú tenías la boca llena. Explícamelo con detalle.

—Es difícil, no estoy demasiado instruida en vocabulario. Lo ideal sería que lo experimentaras por ti misma.

Y aquella morbosa me mira y extiende una mano hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche, de dónde saca un consolador. Lo esgrime ante las narices de Tanya. Su mímica es lo bastante explícita, por cuanto Tanya me mira directamente a los ojos y, con una sonrisa desarmadora, dice:

—Querido, vas a pasártelo en grande. Tú y yo haremos un sesenta y nueve y Bella, después de un beso negro, te joderá el culo. Dime qué aceptas, querido, compláceme.

¿De qué serviría negarse? Cada una de estas dos hembras sabe pertinentemente que no detesto los besos negros y que, una vez excitado, me encanta dejarme ensartar un consolador. Como creo haber dicho antes, no aceptaría una verdadera sodomización por parte de un hombre, pero cuando se trata de un consolador manejado por una mano femenina, me gusta.

— ¡De acuerdo!… Me coloco en la posición adecuada y me entrego a ustedes, señoras…

—Míralo, el muy guarro, qué excitado está —ríe Bella, que saca la lengua como lo hará dentro de un instante con más determinación.

Tanya se tiende debajo de mí, con los muslos muy separados y la cabeza ligeramente levantada para sujetar mejor mi pitón rígido. Ella me ofrece la profunda perspectiva de una vagina profunda, abierta como la boca del infierno, que no debe de estar más caliente.

Tengo ante mis ojos la puerta sagrada del paraíso, dos grandes labios ya viscosos de excitación, dos ninfas rosadas y palpitantes y un clítoris rígido. El olor que emana de esa almeja palpitante es idóneo para embriagarme y, si yo me excito, las fragancias afrodisíacas del sexo de mi amiga bastarían para hacer erguirse orgullosamente el pene de un moribundo.

Bella anda atareada detrás de mí. Adivino que está lubrificando el consolador con una pomada.

Entonces Bella, la tierna morenita que ha conquistado mi corazón y mis sentidos, pone las palmas de las manos sobre mis riñones. Se ha suavizado la piel con polvos talco y, a partir de entonces, sus caricias se convierten en un hechizo. Me recorre la grupa detenidamente, me acaricia las nalgas, la entrepierna, sube hacia el mapamundi glúteo y, separando los globos que le ofrezco generosamente, pega su rostro al ojete.

Su lengüecita puntiaguda barrena el estrecho orificio, se inserta más adentro y, una vez allí, empieza a girar como si quisiera ensanchar el pasillo, prepararlo para que reciba muy pronto el encantador volumen del consolador que, volviendo los ojos, puedo ver derecho sobre la mesita de noche.

Tanya espera, aparentemente, a que Bella haya pegado su hocico a mi entrepierna para, por su lado, tomar en la boca el falo erguido, tieso y palpitante por una terrible excitación.

Mi amiga toma la verga en su boca y las pelotas en sus manos. Me acaricia suavemente la bolsa genital mientras sus labios me chupan el pene, que siento carmesí y ya a punto de estallar.

Sé que a Bella le gusta ensartar la lengua en el ano de sus amantes, pero la chica debe interrumpir su lamido preferido cuando Tanya, que quiere ser la directora del juego, le ordena que me «encule».

Tras un último lengüetazo, tierno y profundo, en mis riñones siento la punta del consolador rozando el orificio.

Un poco sádica, sin duda, Bella no se anda con miramientos a la hora de empalarme de un golpe seco: introduce el falso sexo en toda su longitud en mis entrañas anales. Me gusta tanto esa penetración, que creo voy a eyacular de un momento a otro. Pero aunque yo consigo retener mi placer, Tanya, a quien le como la vulva, no se toma esa molestia. El mero hecho de ver a su «hombre» penetrado como lo estoy provoca en ella un espasmo tan violento, que se retuerce sobre mí, arquea el cuerpo y me descarga en el rostro un torrente de líquido oloroso.

Tengo la cara, los ojos, las mejillas, cubiertos de jugo. Estoy literalmente empapado y, si el jugo vaginal tuviera las propiedades de una crema rejuvenecedora, seguro que me quitaría diez años de encima en este momento.

Sodomizado de primera por Bella, que barrena mi ano con intensidad, chupado como un príncipe por Tanya, que mama como un bebé hambriento, inflamado por la deglución del regalo orgánico de Tanya, esta vez ya no puedo contener la emoción que me invade y, con un grito lamentable, dejo que mi meato escupa todo el placer que experimento.

Tanya goza una vez más y querría proseguir sus fantásticas succiones en mi glande irritado.

Me escapo de ella mal que bien y veo a Bella tomar el relevo. Entonces su sesenta y nueve asume un ritmo enloquecido.

Las dos tortilleras están acostadas una junto a la otra en la cama a mi lado, con la respiración todavía algo alterada, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encarnadas, el rostro mojado por el goce de la compañera. Suspiran a cuál mejor. Una extraordinaria felicidad se lee en su expresión radiante.

—Entonces, tontita —murmura Tanya sin siquiera abrir los ojos ni menearse—, ¿no crees que perdiste tiempo al rechazar mis atenciones el primer día?

—Sin duda… Pero ¿sabes?, llegué a esto por necesidad profesional, si no, nunca habría conocido estos placeres.

—Bien. Ahora puedes, si quieres, reanudar tu relato. A la mañana siguiente…

—A la mañana siguiente —prosigue Bella —fui a casa de Emmett, o más exactamente al estudio cuya dirección me había facilitado.

»Antes de empezar, un técnico me destiló la música de la canción en los auriculares. Yo repelía la letra mentalmente y, cuando estuve lista, comenzamos la grabación. Tenía canguelo…

»En la cabina de grabación, los técnicos controlaban las agujas de los diales, el director artístico me miraba haciendo gestos como un director de orquesta a sus músicos. Al parecer, seguí tan bien sus consejos que, en cuanto las últimas notas pasaron a la cinta magnética, todos los presentes en el estudio, Emmett incluido, aplaudieron.

»—Bravo, querida, eres estupenda… Ahora ven a mi despacho y hablaremos.

»—Prepara el culo —me murmuró una técnico cuando pasé por su lado para alcanzar a Emmett, quien me aguardaba a la puerta de su despacho.

»—Eso está hecho, querida —le dije deteniéndome a su altura—. ¿Acaso estás celosa?

»Ella se echó a reír, una risa cristalina, delicada, e interpeló a los demás:

»— ¡Eh, amigos! La señorita Bella me desafía. Me pregunta si acaso estoy celosa de ella, como si no tuviese derecho a estarlo. La señorita va a dejarse follar por mi marido y encima pone en duda mis derechos…

»Entonces, mientras todos reían a carcajadas, ella me dijo:

»—Vamos, pequeña, Emmett es mi marido, ya sé que ayer se te cepilló y que ahora volverás a pasar por la piedra. Eres bonita, estás bien hecha, no estoy celosa, incluso al contrario —añadió en voz más baja para que sólo yo pudiese oírla—, hasta te llevaría la cesta. —Y seguidamente, en voz alta—: Adelante, monina, ve a buscar tu recompensa y diviértete.

»Si los demás no se hubiesen reído, si ella me hubiese interpelado en voz baja, si no me hubiese mostrado tan estúpida, me habría reunido con Emmett de buena gana, pero el principio de excitación que me invadió cuando él me llamó, se había esfumado y, en vez de correr hacia él, me precipité hacia la puerta de la calle.

»—Bella, Bella, no seas niña, vuelve —gritó la esposa de Emmett—. Sólo que…

»Tal vez sólo quería bromear, que es sin duda lo que iba a decirme en el momento en qué salí, pero me importaba un bledo; jamás volvería a poner los pies en ese estudio.

»En mi habitación, avergonzada de mí misma por haber provocado, con mi estúpido orgullo, los exabruptos de… ¿cómo se llamaba esa mujer? Me daba igual… Lloré como una chiquilla, sacudida por los sollozos y tendida en la rama. Pensé que la vida parisina estaba demasiado llena de obstáculos, que había que renunciar demasiado al orgullo y el pudor, y que jamás podría adaptarme a esa clase de vida. Decidí, pues, hacer las maletas y regresar a mi tierra. Además, sabía que allí estaríais vosotros, que me consolaríais de mis desengaños. Ya me levantaba para bajar la maleta de lo alto del armario cuando llamaron a la puerta. Me disponía a abrir con cautela cuando el visitante entró por su cuenta en la habitación. Había olvidado echar la llave.

»—Toma, te has dejado el bolso en el estudio.

»Emmett estaba en el umbral, y su brazo extendido me ofrecía el bolso, en cuyo interior debía de haber encontrado un recibo del hotel por el pago de mi habitación, lo que le había permitido localizarme. Iba a coger el bolso, pero él no lo soltó. Yo mantenía una expresión severa; las mejillas, mojadas por las lágrimas, debían de tener un aspecto horroroso; los ojos hinchados por el llanto…, sabía que no estaba muy seductora, pero me importaba un bledo. Ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de gustarle, no más a él que a los demás.

»—Gracias, ya habría pasado a recogerlo al marcharme. Adiós, señor.

»—Eso ni pensarlo, preciosa, no nos dejarás así. En primer lugar, te reservo para un single que quiero sacar este verano. Segundo, tú y yo todavía no estamos en paz: yo te debo la remuneración del contrato por la grabación de esta mañana, y además…

»— ¿Y además…? —dije yo con el corazón acelerado, por cuanto apreciaba con claridad el bulto que hinchaba su pantalón.

»—Y además me gustas, me excitas, quiero follarte a menudo, no te preocupes por lo que ha dicho Rosalie. Tan sólo bromeaba. En el estudio tienen la costumbre de pitorrearse de las chicas que entran en mi despacho, aunque no entren para hacer el amor. ¡Por Dios, trata de entenderlo! Acabas de llegar a nuestro mundo, que es una gran familia donde nadie ignora la vida privada de los demás. Hacemos el amor como quien respira, compartimos experiencias sexuales antes, después e incluso durante las grabaciones, tenemos la misma consigna que los mosqueteros: "Uno para todos, y todos para uno". Cuando alcances la condición de favorita, mi favorita, serás de todos y de nadie en particular. Pero tú, Bella, tú eres algo más que las demás chicas para mí; serás mi favorita durante mucho tiempo pero, además, quiero convertirte en cómplice. Contigo y por ti, quiero conseguir algo que no he podido alcanzar ni lograr solo. Así pues, querida, no pongas mala cara y acompáñame al estudio.

»— ¿Para qué? —Dije, temblando de rabia y excitación—. ¿Acaso es en el estudio donde pretendes descongestionar el instrumento que veo rígido bajo tus calzoncillos?

»Me sentía furiosa conmigo misma por estar dispuesta a seguirle, pero estaba entusiasmada por el orgiástico porvenir que él me auguraba, a la vez que por el éxito.

»—Bueno, sí… He prometido a Rose que no te follaría aquí, sino que te llevaría al estudio…

»—Si no lo he entendido mal, ¿tengo que dejarme follar delante de todo el equipo reunido a nuestro alrededor?…

»—Claro que no, boba, eso se hace cuando la chica se convierte en una propiedad común. Tú, en cambio, eres y seguirás siendo, te lo prometo, mi propiedad privada o…

»— ¿O…?

»—O, a lo sumo, te entregarás a los tipos que yo elija en las orgías que se organicen, pero hoy el único testigo que tendremos será mi mujer, Rose, que quiere ver si jodes tan bien como le he contado.

»— ¡De acuerdo! Vamos.

»—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Pasa.

»Ella me precedió al interior del despacho de Emmett. Se parecía mucho al despacho de la sede social de la editorial donde me había recibido la víspera, con la sola excepción de que, en lugar de un simple sofá, eran dos divanes los que hacían las veces de cama y el bar, tras el cual se colocó Rose, estaba bien surtido de toda clase de licores.

»—Bien, te presento, un poco tarde y me disculpo por ello, a mi mujer, Rosalie. Todos la llaman Rose. Es mi cómplice en todas mis actividades, tanto profesionales como privadas. Asiste muy a menudo a mis orgías y, en esta ocasión, presenciará uno de mis dúos.

»Yo no sabía muy bien qué decir. Me disponía a estrechar la mano a "mi patrona" cuando ella me atrajo resueltamente hacia sí para besarme en las mejillas.

»— ¿Amigas?

»— ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!

»— ¿No me guardas rencor?

»—Oh, no, de hecho me he comportado como una estúpida. Soy yo quien le pide disculpas.

»—En ese caso tutéame, nada de cursilerías. Ahora muéstrame con Emmett cómo jodes. Me encanta ver a mi marido cepillándose a un ratoncito.

»El ratoncito, tal como me había llamado, se desnudó muy despacio; en la sala contigua, un técnico ensayaba la grabación de un _blues_ , y esa música se adaptaba perfectamente a mi _strip —tease_. Para reunirme con Rose y satisfacer sus deseos de mirona, me había puesto una minifalda, una túnica india bajo la cual no llevaba nada, unas exiguas braguitas negras, medias con ligue ro y un par de botas de ante de color marrón claro.

»Rose silbó entre los dientes para demostrar su admiración. Clavaba en mí una mirada tan concupiscente, que creí por un instante estar ante una lesbiana.

»—Bravo —murmuró—, tú sí que sabes lucir tus encantos, pequeña. Pero apresúrate, o de lo contrario Emmett va a correrse en los calzoncillos. Ven, querido, yo te desnudaré. Tal como veo tu mirada, Bella está dispuesta a dejarse violar ahora mismo. Fíjate en lo duros que tiene los pezones.

»Era verdad, los pezones casi me dolían de tan excitada como estaba. Cuando Emmett se hubo desnudado, no me dejó acabar de desvestirme; se acercó a mí, me levantó la falda, tomó mis braguitas, que prácticamente arrancó, y, sujetándome por los hombros, me hizo volverme hacia su mesa de trabajo, de perfil respecto a Rose, quien seguía instalada detrás del bar.

»Apoyó una mano sobre mis hombros para hacerme encorvar hacia delante y, con la otra mano, me quitó la falda. Con el culo al descubierto y las piernas un poco separadas, me ofrecí a mi amante. Éste aproximó su polla rígida, la introdujo entre mis labios mayores y, de un poderoso golpe, me la hincó como un soldado. Yo estaba agradablemente embargada por la emoción; en la postura en que me hallaba, mis carnes ceñían estrechamente el falo bien proporcionado de Emmett, de suerte que, follada como una perra, no tardé en gozar como tal.

»Emmett, por su parte, exasperado por una espera demasiado larga, gozó tan pronto como yo, pero su lanza caballeresca no se ablandó. Permaneció erecto dentro de mí, aparentemente dispuesto a reanudar su carrera hacia el placer. Pero eso no me convenía. Había decidido mostrar a mi generosa rival mis talentos de enamorada más ocultos. Así pues, me erguí y, tras volverme hacia Emmett, le abracé.


	8. Chapter 7

7

—Ah no, buen mozo, no seguirás jodiéndome como si fuese una mujer de la limpieza que saca brillo al _parquet_ … No olvides que Rose te observa… ¡Nos observa!

»Le hice tenderse en el diván. Boca arriba, con la verga temblorosa, me permitió asediarle. Con las manos bajo la nuca y las piernas separadas, me dejó arrodillarme a su lado, y yo me incliné sobre su cara. Habitualmente, en estos primeros contactos, es el hombre el que embiste la boca de la mujer. Pero a mí me encanta introducir la lengua en la boca del hombre para que me la chupe; así, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, retorcí los labios de Emmett para meter mi lengua en su boca y jugar con la suya. Tal como estaba situado, con la cabeza recostada sobre las manos, no podía estrecharle por el cuello, de modo que empecé a acariciarle con ambas manos. Con la diestra palpándole el busto, pasando de la cintura a los dos senos, y con la izquierda rozándole el vientre entre el ombligo y la comisura de los muslos, extendí mis suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo, hasta que mi mano derecha abandonó la mitad superior del tronco para secundar a su hermana gemela en la parte inferior.

»A partir de entonces abandoné la boca de Emmett, rodeé la cintura de mi amante, dejando que mi mano se deslizara hasta sus nalgas, y, con la diestra libre, me ocupé exclusivamente de los testículos y del pene que se ofrecían a mi entera discreción.

»Mi dedo medio escarbó un momento la raja del culo. Emmett separó todavía más las piernas, lo que permitía a mi dedo insinuarse lentamente en el ano de esfínter quebrado, ya que el músculo era flexible, casi aspirante. Luego, suavemente y muy despacio, acerqué la boca hacia la cúspide de la columna de carne viva, en cuyo meato una gota de licor lubrificante brillaba bajo la luz de los focos. Sacando la lengua, me apoderé de aquel testimonio vivo de excitación.

»Cada vez que aproximaba la boca a su falo, ahora congestionado, él levantaba la pelvis, esperando sin duda estimularme para que lo acogiera totalmente en mi boca. Una felación que, estaba convencida, habría desencadenado su gozo inmediato.

»Por último, me apiadé de él. Me escapé de un salto cuando él trataba de sujetarme y me senté a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

«Naturalmente, la verga oblicua entró mal en mi oquedad, y no pude reprimir un gemido de dolor cuando el glande frotó con cierta dureza la pared de la vagina, pero, loca de orgulloso deleite, miré a Rose con arrogancia. A continuación, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre el busto del hombre, me sumí en una fantástica cabalgada. Jadeando, resoplando y sudando, accionaba los músculos de los muslos a un ritmo demencial para permitir deslizarse el sexo de Emmett en toda su longitud dentro del mío.

»El hombre, al principio de nuestro espectáculo erótico para Rose, se había instalado como un pachá, cómodamente tendido, con las manos bajo la nuca, pero al cabo de un momento ya había perdido toda su compostura y tenía los brazos oblicuos a lo largo del cuerpo, la boca abierta en busca de un aire difícil de aspirar, jadeaba y gemía como un mártir, quería pero no podía gozar de tanto contenerse, pero siempre excitado como un ciervo. Parecía un pelele desarticulado al que una histérica había armado con un sexo y sobre el cual se masturbaba sin tener en cuenta a su amante de paja.

»Yo ya no podía más, me dolían los muslos de tanto imponerles la violencia de mi deseo, me dolían los músculos del vientre de tanto contraer las carnes de mi vagina, pero chorreaba sin cesar y quería gozar muy pronto para desempalmarme y llevarme el sexo de mi amante a la boca. Rosalie me contemplaba en mi carrera hacia el placer, mientras que su marido deliraba literalmente y pronunciaba palabras incoherentes, entre las cuales una súplica: "QUIERO GOZAR".

»"Yo primero", pensé, y me hundí sobre él a resultas de una convulsión orgánica de todo mi ser. Notaba cómo fluía en mi vientre un torrente de jugo, y si no me hubiese empeñado en conceder a Emmett el placer que se merecía, me habría dejado llevar por el cansancio y me habría quedado dormida en la misma postura en que me había sorprendido el orgasmo.

»Penosamente, me desenganché de Emmett. Tenía la verga colorada de tanta fricción. Me limpié el conejo con la sábana y seguidamente me incliné con la boca abierta sobre aquella cosita. ¿Cosita?… No exactamente… Con la polla en mi boca, pasé una mano por la juntura de las nalgas de Emmett y, al mismo tiempo que le mamaba la verga, le masturbaba con el pulgar. Tan pronto como sintió mi dedo en el ano, su erección se intensificó, su pene se hinchó y, casi de inmediato, me inundó la garganta con un chorro ardiente. Esta vez, incapaz de reaccionar, me quedé inmóvil, con su sexo entre los labios y mi dedo en su orificio anal. Fue así como nos quedamos dormidos los dos.

»—Muy bien, cochinos… —murmuró Rosalie al abandonar la estancia.

»Emmett y yo despertamos mucho más tarde, al caer la noche; cuando su mujer vino a socorrernos con una copa de whisky en cada mano.

»— ¡Oh! ¡Querida, vienes de echar un polvo!

»—Bueno… Después de la escena que me habéis ofrecido, comprenderás que me ha sido difícil mantenerme fría. Entonces… como el señor estaba visiblemente rendido después de la exhibición de Bella, he ido a pedir a Carlisle lo que tú no habrías podido darme.

»—Has hecho bien, pichona —respondió Emmett, sonriendo—. Perdóname, pero esta pequeña zorra —me señaló con la barbilla —me ha dejado extenuado.

»—Espero que para esta noche te hayas repuesto; he invitado a Carlisle a pasar la noche con nosotros.

»— ¿Sí? De acuerdo, pero… Puesto que vendrá Carlisle, ¿qué importancia tiene mi forma física? Carlisle sabrá complacerte. Yo seré más modesto y me limitaré a mirar.

»—De eso ni hablar, tesoro, ya sabes que los placeres a tres me horrorizan. Bella también está invitada.

»No vi razón para protestar, ya que Emmett me había advertido ese mismo día de la posibilidad de orgías; la primera se presentaba más pronto de lo que me esperaba. Pero en tres días había visto lo suficiente como para aprestarme a esa clase de juegos.

»Carlisle llegó a casa de Emmett, adonde me había conducido la pareja, hacia las nueve. Era un guapo muchacho alsaciano, de unos 23 a 25 años, rubio y de ojos azules, bastante corpulento. No me cayó especialmente simpático pero, comoquiera que estaba, por así decirlo, sujeta a las decisiones de Emmett y en consecuencia de Rosalie, me propuse hacer de tripas corazón y seguirles la corriente.

»Sabiendo que esa noche tendría ocasión de hacerme el amor, Carlisle no se cortó y me abrazó con bastante ternura para pegar sus labios a los míos. Su forma de besar era tan ruda como su acento gutural. Enroscaba la lengua en mi boca como si quisiera perforármela; sus manos, apoyadas en mis hombros, pesaban tanto que yo me doblegaba involuntariamente sobre las piernas. El muy bruto creyó que me encorvaba a propósito entre sus brazos y, en vez de aliviar su abrazo, lo intensificó, de suerte que me encontré tendida sobre la alfombra, con las piernas al aire y aferrada a su cuello para no hacerme daño al caer.

»— ¡Vaya! Esta chica sí que es fogosa —rio Rosalie, quien también había interpretado mal el motivo de mi caída.

»—No creo que sea eso —murmuró Emmett, que había observado mi expresión de angustia al verme desamparada en brazos del alsaciano.

»Por esta vez, tratándose de mi primer contacto con Carlisle, no hice nada, le dejé quitarme las braguitas y levantarme la falda y, cuando se acostó sobre mí, me contenté con separar las piernas. Le recibí con el chocho seco, y él debió de encontrarme demasiado estrecha, porque se retiró para humedecerse el glande con saliva y seguidamente, tras volver a introducir su herramienta en mis carnes, se meneó durante varios minutos hasta que eyaculó con un gruñido sordo. Rosalie había calculado su estrategia: con ocasión de mi primera orgía, había invitado al más gilipollas de sus amigos. ¿Por qué? Por celos… Ella me temía y yo adivinaba, un poco tarde, que el rubio actuaba de ese modo por orden de su amante.

»Así pues, tan pronto como Carlisle terminó de correrse dentro de mí, le rechacé con violencia. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño e hice una seña a Emmett para que me siguiera.

»—Ese tipo es un gilipollas. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado para follarme como una perra nada más llegar?

»— ¿Acaso no querías?

»— ¡Vaya!… ¿A ti qué te parece? Puede que sea una cachonda, pero no hasta el extremo de comportarme como una puta en casa de mis anfitriones… Además, no me gusta. ¡Mándale a su casa, no quiero joder más con ese tío!

»—No podemos hacer eso, es nuestro ingeniero jefe de sonido. Además, si quiere, puede sabotear completamente tus grabaciones, créeme. Es mejor que tengas paciencia, y te pido que me perdones; todo es culpa mía.

»Rosalie estaba inmóvil en el umbral del cuarto de baño.

»— ¿Dónde está?

»—Saborea su victoria como un soldado consciente de haber cumplido con su deber. Ha actuado por encargo. No se lo reproches, te digo que es culpa mía. Normalmente es muy amable y tierno, también muy perverso, y jamás follaría a una chica sin hacerla participar del placer.

»—Bueno… ¡ya está! Pero en lo sucesivo sé amable, Rose. No tienes ningún motivo para detestarme, al menos no hasta el extremo de hacer que me violen.

»—Vuelvo a pedirte sinceramente que me disculpes. ¿Te tranquiliza eso?

»—Sí.

»Nos reunimos con Carlisle en el salón. Apoltronado en un sofá, copa en mano, sonreía como un bendito.

»— ¡Carlisle, se acabó la comedia! Bella sabe por qué has actuado de ese modo.

Ahora, compórtate como el hombre que eres en realidad.

»—De acuerdo. Perdóname, Bella —dijo el rubio, sonriendo—, no las tenía todas conmigo, pero no sé por qué Rose quería que actuara así.

»Yo sí lo sabía: Rosalie deseaba convencer a Emmett de que yo no era más que una puta presuntuosa. Había fracasado. En cualquier caso, Rosalie había invitado a Carlisle sobre todo en su propio interés. Esa noche, yo no tenía más que aprovechar los tiernos ataques de Emmett. Aunque estaba cansado, había remontado la pendiente enseguida y en cuatro ocasiones, entre medianoche y las seis, me satisfizo deliciosamente por todos los orificios.

»Pero donde me desenvolví a las mil maravillas fue en el transcurso de una sesión de piernas al aire en una postura que me encanta especialmente. Pero antes de entrar directamente en nuestros placeres, quizá sería preferible empezar por el principio y describiros con todo lujo de detalles las peripecias de aquella velada. Creo, en efecto, que el relato de una cama redonda integral, mi primera experiencia de esa clase desde que os había dejado, os interesa más que saber cómo me hizo gozar Emmett.

»Habíamos cenado en compañía de Carlisle. Así pues, pasamos directamente al café y los licores. La cadena estéreo de nuestros anfitriones destilaba ininterrumpidamente un _slow_ detrás de otro. Yo bailaba con Carlisle. Después, cuando estimó que ya había sido lo bastante amable conmigo, abrazó a Rosalie, con lo que pude bailar con Emmett todos los _slows_ que siguieron.

»Evolucionamos estrechamente pegados el uno al otro. Bebimos nuestras salivas en un beso que parecía no tener fin. Nos acariciamos dulcemente con las manos colgando. Yo frotaba el bajo vientre contra el de mi amante, que sentía en plena forma debajo de sus calzoncillos. Y el simple hecho de notar la erección de Emmett contra mi pubis, desnudo bajo la falda, me hacía derretirme por dentro.

»Con el rabillo del ojo, vi a Carlisle abrir su bragueta y quitar la falda a su pareja. Ésta no llevaba braguitas, y las carnes de ambos estaban en contacto. La luz, demasiado tamizada, no me permitía ver el sexo de Carlisle. Sabía que no era grueso, pero sí de una longitud considerable. Igual que su nariz, una nariz aguileña… Emmett me subía la falda lentamente. Yo le bajé la cremallera de la bragueta y separé los calzoncillos para tomar, a manos llenas, su hermosa erección, cálida y suave al tacto.

»—Estás cachondo como un toro…

»—Tú podrías excitar a un moribundo, querida. Te deseo, te quiero aquí y ahora…

»— ¿Por qué no?

»No esperó más. Me condujo, bailando, hacia la maciza rinconera del salón y, una vez allí, me hizo casi sentarme sobre el tablero del mueble, se deslizó entre mis piernas, que separé cuanto pude, y sentí su polla, dura como una roca, perforándome el coño. Yo segregaba ya en abundancia, pero a partir de cuando él me tomó, ya no supe realmente si el licor que impregnaba mi alcoba era atribuible a Emmett o, simplemente, el testimonio de mi emoción carnal. Me tranquilicé pronto: Emmett no había gozado; era yo quien chorreaba como una marrana, era yo quien inundaba el antro de los amores. Destilaba tal cantidad de jugo, que hacía nuestra unión demasiado fácil. Emmett nadaba literalmente en mi vagina. Yo debía estrecharme para que él pudiera disfrutar un poco de nuestro dúo, pero me sentía tan bien, tan bien, que la languidez que me invadía sofocaba por completo mi voluntad.

»Sólo cuando gocé contraje involuntariamente la vagina sobre Emmett, que, de repente, ahora bien ceñido, aceleró sus sacudidas. Esa aceleración intensificó mi placer. Con una sincronización poco menos que prodigiosa, ambos experimentamos un placer increíble, que tradujimos en un prolongado gemido recíproco.

»Rosalie y Carlisle, por su lado, no perdían el tiempo. Acostados uno sobre otro casi a nuestros pies, fornicaban con una especie de furia extraña. Su unión era más un duelo que un dúo; parecían dos luchadores de feria. Se arañaban, se mordían al besarse, se decían palabras vulgares más repugnantes que estimulantes, al menos para mi gusto personal. Emmett miró a su mujer con una mueca de desprecio, me sonrió y me abrazó para invitarme a un nuevo _slow_.

»Emmett no me hacía daño, al contrario. Sus manos habían iniciado una detallada exploración de mi cuerpo, y cada roce de sus dedos mágicos me arrancaba largos suspiros y me hacía estremecer deliciosamente.

»—Querido, deja de tocarme así. Vas a volverme loca y seré yo quien acabara violándote.

»—Eso es, mi palomita dorada, viólame, pero antes aguarda a que me reponga porque, de momento, pese a la excitación que me inspiras, mi cuerpo no sigue al espíritu.

»— ¿Qué te apuestas a que te caliento enseguida?

»— ¡Adelante!

»Descendí a lo largo de su cuerpo y me arrodillé a sus pies, como una iluminada ante el altar mayor. Hasta esa noche, sólo había tomado en la boca virilidades triunfales; esta vez era una verga fláccida lo que me llenaba la garganta. Entonces, sin querer tocar el sexo con nada que no fuese mi boca, limitándome a mantenerlo lo bastante alto sujetándolo por la base con dos dedos, saqué la columna de carne. Apretando suficientemente los labios, coloqué la punta del falo justo frente a mi boca y empujé hacia delante, obligando al prepucio a desnudar el glande bajo mi impulso.

»Cuando volví a introducirme la virilidad, utilicé la punta de la lengua para cosquillear el pene, que experimentó casi de inmediato un leve endurecimiento. Pero no era suficiente para decir que mi amante estaba en erección. Para culminar mi obra, penetré el ano de Emmett con el dedo medio y lo sodomicé digitalmente. Esta vez no pudo resistirlo. Su miembro se hinchó, se endureció, se irguió y se alargó. Emmett estaba preparado de nuevo.

»En el salón, Carlisle y Rosalie evolucionaban lentamente girando alrededor de nosotros. Rose, más fisgona de lo que creía, no apartaba los ojos de mi boca, y comprendí que se excitaba sólo de ver aquella felación. Sin esa observación continua, puede ser que, tras ganar mi apuesta, me habría levantado para seguir bailando pero, puesto que tenía una admiradora, no quería decepcionarla.

»Pensé que conseguiría hacer gozar a Emmett con sólo chuparle, pero sería un proceso demasiado largo, por lo que decidí llevar a mi paciente a un estado de excitación tal, que terminaría por pedirme clemencia y me penetraría para correrse en mí.

»Así pues, armándome de paciencia, empecé a sorber, mordisquear y aspirar el hermoso rabo. Cuando estaba dentro de mí, le barrenaba el meato con la punta de la lengua. Cuando estaba fuera, le pellizcaba con los labios o le mordisqueaba con la punta de los dientes la vena azul, tan sensible en el macho. Tomaba los testículos en mi boca y aspiraba. Esto le hacía gemir quejosamente; pero él no hacía nada por escapar, al contrario: abría más las piernas y empujaba contra mi boca como para incitarme a tomar un poco más de la bolsa genital.

»Luego, al ver que mis esfuerzos daban fruto, deslicé un dedo en su raja y reanudé la masturbación anal. De la primera a la tercera falange, mi índice iba y venía por el angosto orificio. Mis labios, cerrados sobre el falo ahora en plena erección, iban y venían a su manera en torno a la estaca viril, hasta que, sin poder contenerse más, Emmett quiso gozar. Pero, contrariamente a lo que yo esperaba, no se zafó de mi presa bucal para cubrirme. Me sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos e hizo ir y venir mi boca sobre su deseo.

»Demasiado sacudida para poder controlar el movimiento del índice, lo hundí tan profundamente como pude y me dejé hacer. Esto me divirtió primero, y luego me excitó el hecho de ser manejada de ese modo por un hombre. Notaba cómo se humedecían mis muslos; el vientre se ponía duro; el deseo quemaba mis carnes, y habría dado diez años de mi vida por ser follada en ese momento.

»El coito bucal de Emmett parecía eternizarse, y yo empezaba a sentir calambres en la mandíbula. Así, relajé involuntariamente la presión sobre el falo. Privado de ese orificio bucal que trabajaba con tanto entusiasmo, Emmett lo abandonó y, empujándome bruscamente hacia atrás, me hizo caer con las piernas al aire y los muslos abiertos. Se tendió sobre mí y, con un ímpetu que habría bastado para desflorar a una virgen, me invadió. La naturaleza debía de haber previsto que mi almeja iba a ser follada porque, segundos después de que me hubiese penetrado como un salvaje, le sentí hincharse dentro de mí y la matriz se estremeció ante el impacto de los chorros de esperma que salían disparados de su meato. Yo también gocé como una reina.


	9. Chapter 8

8

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero cuéntanos cómo te hiciste lesbiana y cuál fue el episodio más picante de tu vida de desenfreno.

—Bueno, disco tras disco, en seis meses alcancé una halagadora celebridad con el nombre de Bella Swan, pero cada nuevo disco me hacía más dependiente de Emmett, a quien ya no podía negar nada. Seguía siendo su favorita, y no pasé nunca a la categoría común en que cada chica pertenece al macho que la desea. Es verdad que participé en varias orgías con otros tipos, todos ellos más inteligentes y elegantes que Carlisle, pero la cama redonda extraordinaria que Emmett llegó a celebrar es a mí a quien la debe.

»Emmett quería contratar a una cantante y su amante, también cantante, muy famosos los dos (dejadme que me reserve sus nombres). La cantante es lesbiana, conocía a Rosalie y había dado a entender a Emmett que sólo firmaría un contrato con él con la condición de que Rose fuese su compañera en la cama. Al cantante, por su parte, le gustan las niñas; pues bien, Emmett tiene una hija de catorce años, una preciosidad, pero tortillera. Además, el propio Emmett quería montárselo con su hija antes de cederla a otro. ¿Entendido?

»El objetivo de mi misión después del decimotercer disco era seducir a Rosalie y convertirla en lesbiana, que a partir de entonces aceptaría acostarse con la estrella; papá es un amante maravilloso, meter a la niña en la cama de su padre y, todo eso, para organizar una orgía teniendo por invitados a la pareja de estrellas y Vera. Durante ocho días no me aparté de Rosalie. La colmé de mil atenciones, me las arreglé para que rompiera con su amante predilecto, un tal Royce, haciendo que éste se marchara, y al fin pude mimar a una Rosalie desalentada.

»—Pero ¿qué mosca te ha picado? —Me dijo una noche—. Pareces un hombre que quiere seducirme.

»—Bueno, querida —le susurré—, ¿quién sabe si por ahora, y de hecho desde que te conozco, no me siento como el alma de Don Juan ante una chica hermosa? Es cierto no te enfades, en mis tierras de montaña amé a una chica que se parecía a ti; ella murió y, en cuanto le vi, se me encogió el corazón… Entonces, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por luchar contra esa atracción, he sentido que también te amaba. Ahora, o me echas o me conservas, pero si me conservas junto a ti, no pararé de seducirte para amarte.

»— ¿De modo que eres tortillera? Jamás lo habría supuesto.

»—No, no soy tortillera, sólo lesbiana. Como has podido ver, me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres, o debería decir la mujer, porque sólo te quiero a ti.

»—Y… ¿qué crees que diría Emmett si se enterase de que somos tan amigas, amigas como tú deseas?

»—Nada, hasta le haría feliz. Le oí decir a uno de los chicos del laboratorio que iba a ver un espectáculo de cuadros vivientes en que salen chicas amándose. Estoy segura de que le encantaría verte gozar con mis caricias.

»Mentía desde el principio; yo nunca había acariciado a una chica, y me preguntaba incluso cómo me las arreglaría para proseguir con mis atenciones hacia Rosalie si se le ocurría ceder a mis insinuaciones. Y esto fue lo que pasó.

»La miré fijamente a los ojos, le lancé miradas tiernas que sé irresistibles, y la vi acercarse insensiblemente hacia mí. Una vez entre la espada y la pared, no tuve más que abrir los brazos y ella se refugió amorosamente en ellos. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué debía hacer?

»Entonces me acordé que tú, Tanya, habías intentado seducirme y cuánto trabajo me costó resistirme. Deslicé lentamente las palmas de las manos por sus hombros, su espalda, la ceñí ligeramente por la cintura y ella la arqueó, turbada ya por mis tocamientos. Dejé que mis manos descendieran más abajo, hasta su grupa rolliza, y ella la tendió hacia mis roces. La chica era mía, ya sólo me quedaba turbarme yo misma para que cuando Rosalie abandonara su pasividad y se atreviera a tomar la iniciativa, no encontrase mi vulva seca como lo estaba en ese momento.

»Así, cerrando los ojos, pensé en Edward, en sus caricias, en tu presencia cuando perdí la virginidad, y llegué a reprocharme el haberte rechazado aquella noche. Me convencí tan bien, que llegué a imaginar cómo habría sido nuestro trío si, en vez de un hombre solo, me lo hubiera montado con el hombre y su mujer, los dos reunidos para darme placer. Ya empezaba a estar mojada y, al mismo tiempo que imaginaba cómo habría sido nuestro trío, lo que tú, Tanya, me habrías hecho, yo hacía lo mismo con Rosalie. Pegué mis labios a los labios pulposos de Rosalie. No me costaba nada hacer el papel de macho porque, como sabéis, lo primero que hago cuando me besan es ofrecer la lengua para que mi amante la chupe. Rosalie me chupó la mucosa como debía de hacerlo con la lengua de un hombre. Se frotaba contra mí, buscando ya osadías más íntimas por mi parte. Le abrí la blusa, desabroché su sujetador y tomé sus pezones, uno detrás de otro, para chuparlos. Ella gemía y se hundía entre mis brazos, hasta el extremo de que tuve que conducirla lentamente hacia el diván, en el que se tendió languidecida, con los ojos cerrados, las fosas nasales temblorosas, visiblemente presa de la turbación y el temor ante lo que le esperaba a continuación.

»Me imaginé por un instante que era un recién casado con su joven esposa, tan virgen como él. Poco más o menos, la situación era idéntica. Lamenté no haber empezado con Vera, la tortillera, quien habría sabido seducirme, y lo que ella me hubiese enseñado yo lo habría aprovechado con Rosalie. Sin embargo, me había precipitado. Prosiguiendo las succiones en el pecho de mi nueva amante, desabroché la cintura de su falda india, hice bajar la tela por sus caderas en forma de ánfora y descubrí sus minúsculas braguitas, transparentes como el cristal. De sus labios vaginales se escapaba un rocío blanquecino. Rosalie estaba muy excitada; de hecho, cuando le quité el taparrabo, ella levantó las nalgas para facilitar su _strip- tease_.

»Yo permanecía vestida.

»Arrodillada junto al diván, con el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie al alcance de mis manos y mi boca, me sentía como un cirujano ante el paciente al que debe abrir sin saber exactamente dónde se encuentran los músculos que tiene que intervenir.

»Entonces me dije: "Eres boba, Bella; si estuvieras en el lugar de Rosalie, ¿qué te gustaría que te hicieran, dónde te gustaría que te acariciaran?". Era muy simple, ¿no? De hecho, con una mano palpando el pecho, la otra rozando el pubis y la comisura de los labios mayores, mi boca besuqueando el pliegue de la cintura, tuve el gozo de notar, bajo el dedo que provocaba la comisura de los labios vaginales, cómo se erguía un clítoris orgulloso.

»Levantando la barbilla hacia la de Rosalie, le tomé la boca. Nuestro beso era un hechizo de cada fibra de mi cuerpo y, deseosa yo también de experimentar unas caricias sin par, me desnudé con una mano mientras proseguía el beso y la ligera masturbación vaginal. La lengua de Rose era ágil; ella abría al máximo sus largos y torneados muslos, empezaba a menearse seriamente gracias a mis tocamientos y, si yo quería aprovecharme un poco de sus caricias, tenía que apresurarme. Por fin, una vez desnuda, me tendí junto a ella. Nuestros cuerpos calientes se estrecharon amorosamente. La voluptuosidad invadía todo mi ser, Rosalie gemía suavemente, sus suspiros atestiguaban su estado de lujuria y, para poner fin a mi primera experiencia lésbica, me lancé al agua. De un salto de la carpa, me situé pies contra cabeza sobre ella, con su almeja bajo mi boca y mi vulva sobre su cara.

»Ella no vaciló ni un segundo. A la vez que yo llevaba mi beso a su feminidad ya mojada de excitación, ella pegaba su boca a mi intimidad no menos húmeda. ¡Ah, amigos míos, qué delicia dejarse comer el chocho por un hombre! Es un poco brutal y torpe, pero delicioso. Pero dejarse mamar por una mujer… es el paraíso terrenal, una sensación que no se puede comparar con ninguna otra, y desde ese momento lamenté, y de qué manera, el no haber cedido a los deseos de Tanya aquella primera noche… De hecho, comprendí sin necesidad de explicación el motivo de esa maravillosa embriaguez que me invadió de repente desde el momento en que ella pegó su boca a mi coño, porque yo misma supe desde el principio dónde tenía que chupar y mordisquear para transportar a mi nueva amiga. En efecto, pensé, ¿quién sabría chupar mejor a una mujer que otra mujer? Un hombre no, por más dulce, tierno y mimoso que fuese. Si es cierto que sólo un hombre sabrá hacer una mamada a un compañero de su mismo sexo, sólo una mujer sabe complacer a su compañera.

»Yo habría mucho los muslos, pegaba cuanto podía la vulva a los labios de Rosalie, y ella, levantando las piernas en lo alto, ofrecía sin trabajo su minino a mi glotonería, como si se tratara de un plato de nata tibia. Tibia y áspera, un tanto ácida, de un sabor muy distinto al del esperma viril, pero delicioso para mi gusto, y engullí todo el jugo que mi boca podía aspirar. Fue, tanto para ella como para mí, un deslumbramiento, la revelación de los verdaderos placeres lésbicos. Me juré entonces que ya no volvería a vacilar a la hora de abandonarme a las insinuaciones homosexuales de mis congéneres y, en mi fuero interno, soñé enseguida con Tanya, prometiéndome entregarme a ella tan pronto como fuera posible. Mientras ella chupaba, mordisqueaba, aspiraba, comía mi chocho, yo le devolvía el cumplido. Nuestras manos se afanaban sobre el cuerpo de la otra; yo la acariciaba, ella me magreaba los senos, la entrepierna, los riñones, incluso el ano era objeto de nuestros tocamientos lascivos. Me sumergí digitalmente en lo más profundo de su orificio. Me hacía daño, de tanto como mi lengua trataba de penetrar lo más adentro posible en su cavidad vaginal.

»—Querida, amor mío, te lo ruego, quiero que…

»— ¿Sí, querida?

»—Quisiera que tú… (Vacilaba a la hora de traducir sus pensamientos, que, por otra parte, yo no acertaba a adivinar).

»—Lo que quieras, Rose querida, dímelo.

»—Quiero que me hagas daño. Aráñame, muérdeme, me gusta gozar en el sufrimiento.

»¡Mierda!, me dije. Eso no iba conmigo. Mostrarme tierna y mimosa, ¡perfecto!

Pero hacer sufrir para dar placer, de eso ni hablar.

»—Querida, yo soy mujer igual que tú, y no podría hacerte daño ni aunque te guste. Precisamente, mi amor, aprovecha que estás con una mujer para olvidar la brutalidad de los hombres; trata de desintoxicarte del masoquismo que esos salvajes te han inculcado. El dolor es como una droga; intenta gozar sin brutalidad por mi parte y ya verás cómo jamás querrás sufrir ningún daño mientras experimentas placer.

»¡Uf! Menuda perorata me salió al ponerme a filosofar… Qué boba; ya que ella deseaba sufrir, ¿por qué no la satisfacía? Y aquella estúpida, para poder hablar, había interrumpido sus lengüetazos en mi coño; para responderle, yo había hecho otro tanto, y la situación no podía ser más ridícula. Reanudé, pues, mi labor, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con palabras inútiles.

»—Voy…, sí, voy a tratar de gozar sin violencia, pero me llevará algún tiempo, te ruego que me perdones.

»"Eso ya lo veremos", pensé, porque durante ese tiempo yo me recreaba en su vulva, siempre viscosa y generosa en su secreción.

»Ella reemprendió sus lamidos en mi platillo íntimo. Sus lengüetazos, que partían del clítoris y subían hasta la comisura de mis labios íntimos, eran un verdadero regalo, sobre todo cuando, después de haber acariciado mi botón sensible, su lengua, para ascender por el cráter vaginal, se encorvaba profundamente entre mis labios mayores, lamiendo a su paso las delicadas ninfas.

»Y, siempre, nuestras sodomizaciones mutuas y digitales, que no nos dejaban precisamente insensibles. Muy pronto noté cómo subían por mi vientre las olas de un espasmo que presentía vertiginoso. Por más que traté de reprimir ese orgasmo, no lo conseguí y, con un aullido casi salvaje, sacrifiqué a Safo, mi nueva diosa.

»Ya fuese por la abundancia de mi gozo, o bien porque la había chupado con arte, el caso es que la rubia Rosalie me sirvió una copa tan generosa como la mía. Engullí su regalo con una sed, incluso una glotonería, terrible. Tras gozar intensamente las dos, permanecimos inmóviles durante largo rato, con mi boca unida a su vulva y sus labios pegados a mi coño.

»Fue ella la primera en salir de esa semiinconsciencia en que el placer nos había sumido. Quiso reanudar enseguida sus lengüetazos en mi entibiada emoción, pero yo tenía el clítoris demasiado irritado por los lamidos precedentes como para soportar inmediatamente una segunda ración de placer. Lentamente, para no alterar nada, y sobre todo para no contrariarla, me zafé de nuestro abrazo tras un postrero y sabio lengüetazo a su botón erguido.

»— ¡Ha sido divino!

»Fue lo único que me dijo mientras se vestía, pero bastaba para convencer a mi conciencia del deber cumplido. Y, antes de que la dejara, añadió:

»— ¿Cuándo volverás?

»—Mañana, querida. Te quiero.

»Al día siguiente di cuenta a Emmett del éxito de mi labor de corrupción.

»— ¿Sabes?, me has puesto en un verdadero apuro, pero a fin de cuentas no me arrepiento de nada. Es una locura de sensaciones, y te confieso sin la menor vergüenza que estoy dispuesta a repetir la experiencia esta tarde con Rose. Pero antes…

»Inútil decir que me había entendido. Sonriendo ampliamente, mirándome con ternura, avanzó hacia mí y abrió los brazos, entre los cuales me acurruqué como una gatita enamorada se enrosca contra su gato.

»—Querida, eres maravillosa, no te agradeceré nunca bastante lo que has hecho por mí. Y si además consigues inducir a Vera, te guardaré una gratitud eterna.

»—Por ahora, procura darme las gracias como un vencedor, hazme el amor como se gana una guerra, como un soberano.

»— ¡Mmmm!… ¿Imitas a Mireille Darc?

»—No, pero su canción es tan bonita, tan viva, dice tan bien lo que muchas mujeres piensan…

»Me estrechó más tiernamente y me condujo hacia el diván que ocupa un rincón de su despacho. Apartó de un manotazo algunos papeles esparcidos y, empujándome suavemente hacia atrás, me hizo tenderme boca arriba.

»—No te desnudes, quiero tomarte vestida, separando sólo tus braguitas y… desabrochándote un poco la blusa. Tienes unos pechos tan bonitos…

»Me desabotoné la blusa, levanté la falda hasta la cintura y le tendí los brazos. Él se colocó entre mis muslos. De rodillas, se bajó la cremallera de la bragueta, tuvo alguna dificultad para sacar el falo de debajo de los calzoncillos, de tan tieso como lo tenía, y, una vez hubo desenvainado la espada, una verga palpitante por cuyo meato asomaba ya una gota de líquido opaco, se tendió sobre mí. Yo no necesitaba preparación, por cuanto ya estaba mojada. Sin estar demasiado excitada de antemano, requeriría más tiempo para gozar y, como él, por su parte, había sido cogido en frío, la justa prometía durar un rato considerable.

»Separé mis braguitas para abrir la vía sacra. Él puso la boca sobre mi pezón derecho, palpó el seno izquierdo con la mano derecha, y sentí su miembro hinchado hundirse deliciosamente en mis carnes con la delicada lentitud que un macho educado se impone con una joven hembra. ¡Dios todopoderoso, qué placer sentir en el propio interior la entrada de una carne tan caliente, viva y rígida de un sexo como el de Emmett!

»Eso me provocó un vértigo pasajero que hubiese querido que durara una eternidad. Pero cuando la estaca, enteramente clavada en mis carnes, empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, accionada por el lento balanceo del cuerpo de mi amante, empecé casi inmediatamente a ver mariposas.

»Emmett abandonó la punta del seno que succionaba para depositar sus labios sobre los míos, que entreabrí para deslizar mi lengua en su boca. Con la lengua chupada con devoción, la vagina pulida con suavidad y el pecho magreado con destreza, me sentía la mujer más dichosa. Hembra totalmente satisfecha, hubiese deseado que el tiempo suspendiera el vuelo y que Emmett y yo nos quedáramos fijados en esa postura amorosa para la eternidad, experimentando ininterrumpidamente la inolvidable sensación que provoca un dúo tan perfecto.

»Emmett evolucionaba muy despacio en mí. Iba y venía sin interrumpirse en su lento galope de amor; me miraba amorosamente con sus ojos turbadores y yo, ya próxima al abismo, me retorcía debajo de él, me abría cada vez más, elevaba las piernas al aire para finalmente, sintiendo el placer fluir inexorablemente hacia mi boca íntima, apoyar los tacones de las botas sobre sus riñones.

»No era él solo quien realizaba el coito, sino que éramos dos. Cada vez que se hundía en mí, yo me anticipaba a su penetración, y, cuando él hacía marcha atrás, yo hacía otro tanto, lo cual duplicaba la velocidad de nuestra justa. Era simplemente maravilloso. A ese ritmo, con esa suavidad, yo hubiera querido que aquel instante fuese eterno. Mis órganos destilaban un río discontinuo de jugo lubrificante que hacía nuestro acoplamiento algo sencillamente divino. Yo quería ver a mi amante y los rasgos de su cara, que seguían una evolución perfecta conforme a la ascensión de su placer, pero, por otro lado, tal vez no me creeréis, pero un recuerdo me obligaba a cerrar los ojos, a mantenerlos cerrados para que se instalara en mi mente la imagen tan querida de Edward.

»Muy a mi pesar, tuve que olvidar a mi primer amante para tomar conciencia del que me trabajaba a un ritmo tan regular y que, con sus reiteradas sacudidas, me hacía retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, abrir más la boca en busca de una respiración cada vez más dificultosa, de tanto como jadeaba mi pecho.

»Con el aliento entrecortado, el vientre casi dolorido al retener un orgasmo que me invadía demasiado aprisa, los riñones hundidos para sacar el vientre por delante de los embates que martilleaban mi sexo, me sentí vencida por el vértigo orgiástico y, muy pronto, al no poder más de tanto contraer mis órganos inflamados, abrí la boca desmesuradamente mientras que del fondo del sexo se elevaba una ola efervescente y un grito de milagrosa agonía se escapaba de mi garganta contraída.

»Como ya sabéis, cuando la mujer goza, y goza como yo acababa de hacerlo, sus músculos vaginales se contraen y encierran en un estuche de terciopelo el falo que la trabaja. Así pues, mi amante, sin poder mantener tampoco la calma que se imponía, pareció presa de un repentino ardor debido a la opresión de mi vagina, y aceleró sus sacudidas como un poseído. Me gusta, me encanta incluso sentir la matriz golpeada por el esperma del hombre, lo cual redobla mi placer y, nueve de cada diez veces, me manda al séptimo cielo. Tal fue el caso en aquella ocasión y, cuando el tributo espermático chocó contra mi útero, salí volando por segunda vez hacia el paraíso de Eros. Emmett y yo dedicamos un buen rato a degustar el descanso posterior al amor. Permanecimos así, enlazados uno al otro, hasta que el ruido de la puerta del despacho al girar sobre los goznes nos rescató de nuestro letargo.

»— ¡Vaya, muchachos! Vosotros no dejáis de joder nunca, por lo que veo.

»Desde mi relación con Emmett, yo había perdido el pudor; ya no me importaba ser sorprendida por alguien en la postura en que me hallaba. Así pues, sin preocuparme para nada del recién llegado, tomé los labios de Emmett en mi boca con la intención de provocarle una segunda llamarada, deseosa como estaba de volver a ser poseída. Pero mi amante se separó de mí lentamente, se incorporó e hizo frente al visitante.

»— ¡Hola, James! Te esperaba, pero más tarde… Ya me disculparás, pero estaba ocupando el tiempo antes de la hora de la cita.

»—Ya veo, y lo ocupabas alegremente… con una real moza. ¡Preséntamela!

»—Pero, querido, es a ella precisamente a quien iba a presentarte hoy. Te presento a Bella Swan, una promesa de mi productora. Me gustaría que la oyeras, creo que está en condiciones de grabar un buen _single_ para las vacaciones. Bien dirigida, esta chica tiene un gran porvenir.

»—Ya la oí en tu último cóctel. Precisamente tengo dos músicas y dos canciones para ella.

»Me entregó dos hojas manuscritas. Leí la primera: "Me gusta, me gusta el hombre, le quiero, cuando le siento, cuando está sobre mí, en mí, me vuelvo loca, hembra, soy una hembra…". Título de la canción: "Soy una hembra".

»El segundo, que conocéis por el clamoroso éxito que está teniendo este verano, me entusiasma de inmediato.

»—Te presento, y ya empieza a ser hora —bromeó Emmett—, a James, mi compositor y letrista. Si te considera capacitada, escribirá muchas más canciones para ti, pero si le decepcionas con estas…

»—Me gustan las letras, sólo me queda por oír la música.

»—Un _rock_ y un _slow_ , preciosa —especificó James.

»Al mismo tiempo, hizo una seña a Emmett como diciendo "ahora verás" y puso en funcionamiento un aparato de _cassette_. De la música del _rock_ , nada que decir, un _rock_ siempre es un _rock_ , y este se adaptaba perfectamente a las palabras de una chica que proclamaba su condición de hembra. Era la cara B del _single_. El _slow_ , en cambio, era lascivo, voluptuoso, y sólo se concebía restregándose estrechamente contra la pareja. En cuanto al _rock_ , teniendo ya la letra grabada en la memoria, aunque sólo la había leído una vez, tarareé la canción contorsionándome al ritmo endiablado del _rock_ que hace las delicias de las orquestas de moda que tocan en las playas. Cuando sonó el _slow_ , yo no había retenido la letra que acompañaba la música, pero empecé a contonearme delante de James.

»Él hizo lo que yo esperaba: dejó el _cassette_ sobre la mesa y me abrazó estrechamente. Durante los tres minutos y veinte segundos que dura la grabación, evolucionamos lascivamente pegados uno al otro; me estrechaba tan fuerte, su pubis estaba tan adelantado hacia el mío, que, por otra parte, yo no retiraba, que sentí cómo se le hinchaba el miembro a través de nuestras ropas. No olvidéis que Emmett me había poseído totalmente vestida.

»Su mejilla ya rozaba la mía; yo le había pasado los brazos en torno al cuello; mi vientre, pegado al suyo, se movía voluptuosamente, y él se disponía a posar sus labios sobre los míos cuando la música cesó.

»— ¡Mierda!… Tendría que haberla hecho más larga…

»—Vuelve a ponerla y empecemos de nuevo.

»—Es inútil, ya estoy cachondo, te has pegado lo bastante a mí como para informarme de tus deseos. Imaginemos que el _slow_ sigue sonando y no te preocupes de nada más.

»Volví a echarle los brazos al cuello y reanudamos el baile, pero esta vez James, en lugar de estrecharme por la cintura, deslizaba las manos sobre mi cuerpo, magreándome sin tapujos a través de mi ropa. Yo había conservado la blusa abierta después del dúo con Emmett. James la abrió un poco más y puso su boca sobre el pezón derecho. Mientras me succionaba sabiamente la fresa erguida, sus manos, febriles, desabrochaban la cintura de mi falda, bajaban ésta hasta el suelo y, ocupándose de mis braguitas ceñidas, tan ceñidas como irritantes, el hombre desgarró el nilón para liberar mi bajo vientre.

»—No te preocupes de nada más —me había dicho.

»Yo me dejaba hacer, no hice nada por ayudarle, ni tampoco por defenderme. En condiciones normales, habría sido yo quien le hubiese abierto la bragueta para sacar su tallo al aire, pero dejé que se desenvolviera con su herramienta, limitándome simplemente a retroceder para dejarle el camino libre. Yo estaba desnuda o casi, tan sólo vestida con mis botas y la blusa abierta de par en par. Me ofrecía a sus apetitos carnales, deseosa ya de que me precipitara hacia el diván. No tardó en hacerlo… Incluso demasiado pronto… Aquel patán, hasta entonces tierno y galante, se convirtió en un verdadero sátiro en cuanto tuvo la polla al aire. Me levantó literalmente y me llevó al diván, sobre el cual me dejó caer desde su altura. Apenas me había tendido cuando él ya se acostaba, a su vez, sobre mí y me introducía violentamente su miembro sin cerciorarse siquiera de «mi temperatura».

»En realidad, ese acoplamiento del que tanto esperaba, por lo menos el goce, me dejó casi lastimada. Me montó como he visto los novillos montar las vacas de mi padre, con furiosas sacudidas que casi me atravesaban la carne. Su sexo era largo, no muy grueso ni rígido, en fin, no gran cosa… Me hizo pensar en los chilindrinas que describe Perret en su último éxito. Hasta sonreí y, por suerte, James no se dio cuenta. De repente, mientras él se aliviaba en mí, al no disfrutar de su cópula, pensé en mis obligaciones y compromisos. "¡Por todos los santos! —pensé—. ¿Y Rosalie?". Eché un vistazo al reloj: iba a llegar tarde si aquel bruto no se apresuraba un poco. Y el muy puerco parecía sumamente complacido en mí. Follaba como un loco, pero cada vez que debía de sentir su inminente placer, lo contenía y yo tenía que seguir soportándole.

»Por un lado James, a quien debía tener en cuenta si quería tener futuro en la empresa de Emmett; por el otro Rosalie, a cuya cita iba a llegar tarde y que, también ella, tenía voz y voto en el capítulo referente a mis esperanzas _in the show business_.

»"Sigámosles la corriente", pensé y, acto seguido, representé el papel de la chica satisfecha, cariñosa, agradecida al macho que la cubría como un cerdo. James se dejó engañar por mis artes de prostituta, acusó claramente el estrechamiento de mi vagina y, con un bufido animal, me inundó literalmente con su pegajoso esperma. Yo fingí gozar a mi vez y él se retiró, orgulloso de sí mismo.


	10. Chapter 9

9

—Cuando llegué al despacho de Emmett, éste discutía acaloradamente con James sobre mí.

»—Mira, aquí la tienes, a esa puta. Te la cedo, ya que consideras que folla tan bien. Eres un cerdo, nada te autorizaba a tirártela hoy mismo… Y tú —dijo, fusilándome con la mirada—, ¿es cierto que le has provocado para que te follara?

»—Umm… Bueno, yo…

»— ¿Sí o no?

»—Pues sí, ¿y qué?… Creía que tú lo habías previsto.

»—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú lo creías, pero no era este el caso. Y como la señorita no sabe decir que no, irás con las demás zorras de la casa, quedas degradada.

¡Largo de aquí!

»Así fue como perdí la condición de favorita. "¡A la mierda! —pensé—. Me da lo mismo con tal que pueda cantar".

»—Bien, si ya has dejado de gritar, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

»—Sí, déjanos, James, que lo que ella quiere decirme es importante.

»—Ya está —dije cuando nos quedamos solos—. Esta noche, si quieres, tu hija será tuya, y con la complicidad de Rosalie. ¿Contento?

»—Me da igual, he roto las relaciones con esas dos. Vera puede dejarse follar por quien quiera.

»—No seas estúpido, la chica está lista y Rose está entusiasmada ante la idea de ofrecerte a su hija. Aprovéchalo.

»—Bien, de acuerdo, gracias, me tiraré a Vera, pero he terminado contigo.

»Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, apoyó los codos sobre su mesa de trabajo y, estupefacta, vi dos lágrimas caer sobre el vidrio y manchar una hoja de papel. No daba crédito a mis ojos: estaba llorando; ¿significaba eso que me quería? Quise acercarme para tratar de consolarle, pero él agitó nerviosamente un brazo en dirección a la puerta, mostrándome con el índice extendido la salida. Segura de recobrar mi influencia sobre él muy pronto, franqueé la puerta esperando que el resto del personal ignorase mi nueva situación de «chica de todos». Mi intuición no me había fallado: vencedora en un terreno, perdía mucho más en el otro.

»¡Ay!, mis esperanzas resultaron vanas. Todo el mundo sabía ya que acababa de ser «repudiada» por el patrón. Apenas había dado un paso en la sala cuando un tal Aro me agarró por la cintura, me llevó a un diván, y dos muchachas me desnudaron durante el corto trayecto de la puerta del despacho al mullido diván sobre el que casi me proyectaron, desnuda y disponible a todos los machos, por cuanto tres chicas del servicio se ocuparon de mantenerme inmovilizada y con los muslos abiertos. Y durante más de tres horas, los seis hombres del personal común, los dos ingenieros de sonido y James, me pasaron por encima. Cada vez que uno de ellos me había rellenado un orificio, una de las chicas se precipitaba sobre la alcoba abandonada para aspirar el esperma que el macho acababa de depositar allí. Me montaron no sé cuántas veces, ya que cada uno de los hombres regresaba tan pronto como recobraba el vigor suficiente. Fui follada, sodomizada y chupada por quién sabe cuántos y cuántas, porque varias chicas se repartían a veces mi coño para arrancarme gritos de goce. Pues sí, violada, gocé varias veces seguidas.

»Cuando uno de los hombres no podía excitarse lo bastante rápido, me introducía la polla en la boca, dejando a mi cargo la restitución de una erección suficiente para poder joderme de nuevo como una perra. En un momento dado, tuve tres vergas dentro de mí. Me hicieron acostarme sobre un hombre, en el que tuve que insertarme; otro vino por detrás y me hincó su herramienta entre las nalgas mientras que un tercero, arrodillado ante mí, se hacía mamar hasta la eyaculación. En cuanto este último me hubo llenado la boca con su esperma, una de las chicas, creo que la más gorda, que se llamaba Victoria, me puso su almeja pringosa en la boca y descargó una ración de semen que acababa de recibir de no sé quién. Seguidamente, me obligó a chuparla hasta el orgasmo. Esa noche, al volver a casa, escribí una carta a Edward, una carta que jamás llegué a enviar, pero que empezaba así:

»"Me he equivocado de camino; mi camino, mi vida, eres tú. Me arde el cuerpo cuando pienso en ti y, hoy, regreso a ti, al amor…".

»Pero mis lágrimas emborronaban la carta, y acabé por romperla. Sentía vergüenza de mí misma, del mundo entero, y decidí morir. Gracias a Dios, mi cuerpo y mi juventud fueron más fuertes, y desperté a la mañana siguiente con la cabeza turbia, la boca pastosa, la lengua reseca, el pelo revuelto, el rostro enmascarado por las lágrimas y el rímel, y el estómago en el umbral de la boca. Me precipité hacia el lavabo y vomité una cantidad demencial de cápsulas de Gnardenal.

»"Maldita estúpida —me dije—, ¿qué habrías sacado con digerir estas porquerías?".

»Loca de rabia, me metí en un taxi y me presenté en casa de Emmett. La criada que abrió la puerta quiso entrometerse, diciéndome que el señor y la señora estaban todavía en la cama. La aparté de un empujón, subí los peldaños de la escalera de cuatro en cuatro y entré como un vendaval en el dormitorio de mi patrón.

»Estaban allí los tres: Rosalie a la derecha, Emmett en medio y Vera a la izquierda. Despertando sobresaltados, me miraron como si hubiesen visto aparecer un muerto.

»—Puerco, basura infecta, ¿sabes lo que me hicieron tus esbirros anoche? Me pasaron todos por encima, sin duda obedeciendo tus órdenes. Fue para darme las gracias por haber corrompido a tu mujer y tu hija, ¿verdad?

»—Cállate, lo siento.

»—Cállate tú, voy a contárselo todo a tus mujeres.

»¡Plof!… La oscuridad completa. Emmett acababa de administrarme un crochet de derecha justo debajo del mentón.

»Cuando volví en mí, Rosalie y Vera habían desaparecido. Emmett estaba inclinado sobre mí, con lágrimas en los ojos, una copa de licor en la mano y, junto a él, una palangana con una esponja flotando en el agua.

»— ¿Has terminado, idiota?… Te amo, ¿entiendes?, he sufrido tanto al saber que ese gilipollas de James, que folla como un bruto, te había pasado por la piedra… Toma tu puesto, si quieres; ¿aceptas?

»—Demasiado tarde, ya no volverás a tocarme, aparta tus sucias patas. Tú me has mandado con las zorras de tu burdel, y allí me quedaré. Todos me tendrán, ¡todos! Pero tú no.

»Él suspiró, resopló como un chiquillo llorón y, tras volverme la espalda, descolgó el teléfono y ordenó a James que grabase lo antes posible el _single_. Mi _single_ … Me presenté inmediatamente en el estudio, y allí grabé el _slow_ lascivo, el _slow_ voluptuoso que incita a las parejas a restregarse en las salas de baile, el cómplice innato de los ligones, el _slow_ gracias al cual tantos muchachos se cepillan a la chica que se les resistía hasta entonces. Lo grabé con una chica entre las piernas para chuparme y un chico por detrás para sodomizarme. Eso explica la voz única y voluptuosa que pongo en el disco. Ni decir tiene que gocé como una marrana.

—Pero después de ese, ¿grabaste otros discos que todavía no se han difundido por las ondas? —pregunta Tanya, cuya respiración alterada denota una profunda turbación carnal.

—No, me negué a seguir grabando. Aquel mismo día salí del estudio después de rescindir el contrato que me hacía casi millonaria por los cócteles en los que había participado y, sobre todo, por el _single_ que acababa de grabar. A pesar de los ruegos de Emmett, que renovó sus promesas de amor, y de las súplicas de Rose y Vera, me mantuve firme y fui a ahogar mi tristeza por haber sido engañada y mi vergüenza por haber participado de todo aquello en un club de moda.

»El Sapho-Club es un local equívoco y oscuro donde se consume poco, ya que las bebidas alcohólicas se sirven a precios prohibitivos, pero se baila mucho, y, cuando yo entré, la radio emitía en exclusiva _Brisa de amor_ , interpretada por la talentosa Bella Swan, es decir, apenas una hora después de la grabación. Emmett no escatimaba ni su pena ni su dinero para lanzarme. Lo cierto es que me importaba un bledo.

»Fui abordada por una corpulenta pelirroja, que me llevó a la pista para bailar «mi _slow_ ». A medida que las palabras atravesaban la pantalla acústica, yo revivía el momento de la grabación. "Lauren me chupa el higo, Aro me sodomiza", gocé al final del disco y precisamente, al extinguirse las últimas notas de la canción, gocé entre los brazos de la lesbiana, que me estrechaba con fuerza y que creía ser la causante de aquel espasmo por el hecho de magrearme, con destreza, debo admitirlo.

»Me condujo a un rincón del club, me hizo sentarme en una banqueta y, escurriéndose bajo la mesa y situándose entre mis piernas, pegó su boca a mi húmeda intimidad. Volví a gozar, una y otra vez, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Pero cuando ella me dejó por fin y se incorporó a mi altura, vio que estaba llorando. No insistió y me abandonó para reunirse con un hombre que entraba en ese momento, al que indicó el lugar en el que yo estaba. El tipo vino hacia mí, me reconoció de entrada, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia una puerta oculta detrás de un grueso papel pintado.

»— ¿Qué pasa, Bella, por qué no disfrutas de tu éxito?

»— ¡Mike!… ¿Frecuentas este local?

»—No, te he seguido, he esperado fuera a que salieras, y finalmente he entrado.

Conozco a la pelirroja, es mi hermana. Es tortillera, pero es una tía legal.

»—Me ha hecho gozar… Yo también soy tortillera a ratos, pero prefiero a los hombres.

»—Ven a mi casa, eres demasiado elegante para dejarte corromper en nuestro ambiente. ¿Sabes?, anoche yo fui el único que no abusé de ti. Me vinieron ganas de romperles la cara a esos gilipollas.

»—Gracias. Ahora podrás abusar de mí, y tú solo.

»En cuanto llegamos a su piso de soltero, fui yo quien se volvió hacia él y le ofreció la boca. Él aceptó mi invitación; sus labios, cálidos y tan pulposos como los de una chica, me sorbieron la lengua que yo había deslizado en su boca, sus manos toqueteaban lascivamente mi cuerpo, me desabrochaban lentamente la blusa, me bajaban la falda hasta el suelo, me quitaban las braguitas con una ternura infinita y luego, cuando estaba desnuda y me ofrecí a él, me estrechó con ternura y me acarició detenidamente por todas partes antes de osar aventurarse más íntimamente hacia el ángulo sedoso de mi intimidad.

»—Mike, te deseo, tómame enseguida, ya nos lameremos luego, pero ahora estoy desesperada, dame tu amor, lo necesito.

»—Querida…

»Me llevó en brazos hasta la cama; me depositó suavemente sobre las sábanas y, tras desvestirse a toda prisa, me montó, haciendo penetrar su miembro profundamente en mí. Era largo, grueso y, ¡sorpresa!, paradojas de la naturaleza, tan duro y erecto como un falo corto. Me llenó toda, mi vagina apenas podía contener su grosor, y el glande chocaba contra mi matriz cuando sus testículos se aplastaban contra mis nalgas. Así colmada, me encontré en el paraíso. Le dejé dirigir el ritmo de nuestro acoplamiento. Primero, iba y venía a velocidad moderada; luego, acelerando el ritmo, recorrió mi intimidad en toda la longitud de su miembro paradisíaco. Su voluminoso glande, del tipo "sexo-martillo", estaba prisionero a lo largo de mi funda por mis músculos, vibrantes de placer. Cada una de mis fibras íntimas estaba tensada al máximo. No gocé de inmediato, como temía, sino que degusté largo tiempo el gozo incomparable de nuestro dúo y, cuando le sentí hincharse en mí, cuando supe que iba a desahogarse en mis entrañas, no pude evitar decirle que me esperase.

»Qué chico tan majo. Si hubiera sido egoísta, tan sólo se habría ocupado de su placer, pero, educado como era, ralentizó sus sacudidas y me concedió tiempo para aturdirme por efecto de la deliciosa caricia de su mazo carnal. Por fin, sentí crecer en mí el vértigo turbador que iba a precipitarme en el abismo aturdidor del espasmo. Fundiéndome en una sola masa con la espada que hendía mi vientre a golpes ralentizados, deliré literalmente debajo de él, dejé finalmente que mis órganos abrieran sus compuertas, y mi emoción se desbordó en chorros continuos sobre el falo divino al que debía tanto placer.

»El orgasmo me hizo estrechar tanto mis músculos íntimos, que Mike quedó casi inmovilizado por ellos. Logré relajar el cuerpo y mi amante reanudó, por un breve instante, su alocada carrera hacia el placer. Cuando eyaculó, eso desencadenó en mí un segundo espasmo, y tuve la sensación de que me atravesaba hasta el corazón. Permanecimos largo rato conectados uno a otro, estremeciéndonos de dicha, imaginando el futuro a la luz de los mejores auspicios.

—Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Inquiere Tanya—. ¿Has decidido definitivamente dejar de cantar?

—Se acabó, el mundo del espectáculo está demasiado corrupto. Soy viciosa, perversa, llevo el vicio a flor de piel, pero no hasta el extremo de soportar la decadencia moral que imponen algunos productores a sus estrellas.

— ¿Sabes, querida?, no todos son como Emmett.

—Lo sé, pero el contrato que firmé con Emmett establece que le debo las diez grabaciones siguientes. Y como no quiero volver a ver a ese ser repugnante…

— ¡Bueno! —Dije yo—, ¿y por qué no te casas? Mi hermano sueña contigo, tiene todas tus fotos colgadas en su habitación, sabe que te conozco y me ha pedido a menudo que te presente. Está bien situado en la administración, y, no temas, es tan vicioso como yo; la prueba está en que los tres, Tanya, él y yo, compartimos cama con frecuencia. Si te comprometes con él, no me perderás, ganarás un marido o un amante (según tu conveniencia) y compartiremos cama los cuatro muy a menudo.

— ¡Mmm! ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? Preséntame a tu hermanito, debería de gustarme si, como dices, es tan perverso como yo.

—En este sentido, puedes estar tranquila —interrumpió Tanya—. Te follará como a ti te gusta; tiene, igual que Edward, un sexo-martillo, y jode divinamente.

— ¡Perfecto! Mientras tanto, tú, Tanya, cómeme el higo, y yo le haré una mamada a Edward.

Dicho y hecho. Yo me tiendo boca arriba, con la verga en la boca de Bella, y Tanya, de cuatro patas detrás de la joven, empieza a emitir los ruidos característicos de una succión.

La vida es bella, ¿no?…


End file.
